


Hold On, Just Hold On

by RNluvs2write



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Multi, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNluvs2write/pseuds/RNluvs2write
Summary: The BAU is a mess. Hotch put in for a transfer to White Collar Crimes, Prentiss resigned, Gideon is in the wind and Strauss is working in the field with the fractured team.  When Morgan calls Hotch for help, Hotch makes a decision that will impact every aspect of his life. Deciding to go out on one last case, Hotch goes to Prentiss' home and asks her to come along.On the short commercial flight to Milwaukee Hotch opens up to Prentiss about the state of his marriage and his doubts about the transfer he put in for. Their dialogue opens the door to a blossoming friendship between the two.





	1. Torn

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done fan fiction before, never even thought much about it. However, after recently seeing this episode of Criminal Minds I saw the chemistry between Hotch and Prentiss and was blown away! I cannot believe the writers of the show never capitalized on this attraction and chemistry, so I'm doing it for them. 
> 
> I do not own Criminal Minds.
> 
> I always write to music, this chapter's sound track is Breaking Benjamin's song "Torn in Two." I actually got the name for the series from the lyrics of the song, because for a Hotch/Prentiss pairing to work, Hotch and Emily are most certainly going to have to "Hold On".

Hotch tried to stop the chaos running circles in his brain as he entered Prentiss' apartment building. When he'd grabbed his ready bag and gun to head out for this case Haley had been furious, despite the reasoning behind him deciding to go. The team was working short, Strauss was in the field doing God knows what kind of damage and an unsub was cutting the hearts out of women and using his little boy to lure the women to him. He was needed on this case. It would be his last, of that he had reassured Haley, but she was having none of it. She'd accused him of wanting to rush in and be the hero. He told her that was nonsense.

"The team is working without Gideon and Prentiss and I am needed there. I can help catch this man and when I get home my transfer will have gone through and I'll be home every night. No more traveling, Haley, but right now I'm needed in Milwaukee. I can't abandon my team." 

"You're needed here," she had shouted at him.   
"And I will be here after this case."  
The look in Haley's eyes startled him, and he'd tried to explain to her that this is who he is and she'd spat back at him, "This is not who you are, this is what you do!"

Hotch sighed as he walked toward Prentiss' door. When he'd left, all the fight was gone from Haley and she'd had a look of defeat in her eyes, a look of resignation. He wasn't a fool, he'd known there was a rift in his relationship with Haley, but when had that rift become a chasm? Shaking his head and forcing all thoughts of his troubled marriage from his mind he knocked on Prentiss' door.   
She was quick to open the door; she'd known he was coming. She'd let him in when he'd rang the buzzer at the door of her building asking to come up. She let him in, "Hotch, what's going..."  
He interrupted her greeting, immediately giving her a rundown of the case and asking her to join him in meeting the team in Milwaukee. When she protested that she had resigned and reminded him of his transfer he replied, "My transfer and your resignation are somehow caught up in the system and therefore not official."  
Prentiss couldn't help but grin, "Caught up in the system? I wonder how that could have happened?"  
Hotch actually cracked a small smile, "I'm sure Garcia has something to do with it."  
"But Sir, I don't have a gun or even a badge."  
Hotch studied her expression, seeing longing there, "Prentiss, if your ready bag isn't packed and ready to go I'll leave now. If it's ready to go I'd like you to come with me," he forged ahead when she started to speak, "I know you were placed in my unit so you could report back to Strauss about my failed leadership. You had plenty to give her. Elle went rogue and carried out a semblance of vigilante justice, Reid had a serious drug problem that I didn't report, and then there's the fraternization between Morgan and Garcia. You could have told her all of that but to your credit you didn't. Why?"  
Prentiss paced a little and then began picking at her fingernails, "I told you, I hate politics."  
"It's more than that."  
"Hotch, our team is the best of the best. Strauss filled me in on Elle. There was nothing you could do, the FBI cleared her of any wrongdoing. You handled Reid well, Hotch. You let him get help on his own, and he had to do it that way. An addict cannot be forced to get help. As for Morgan and Garcia, well," she smiled, "they are a force of nature."  
Hotch snorted and cracked a small smile, "That they are." His expression serious again, he asked, "What do you say? Is your ready bag ready?"  
She nodded, "Always. Let's go."  
On their way to the airport Hotch briefed Prentiss on the case. "He's using his little boy to lure women to him?" She didn't bother to hide her disgust.  
"Yes, and according to Morgan Strauss has already managed to offend the lead detective on the case, she made it painfully clear to JJ not to question her decisions and when she called Garcia to have her cross reference local schools, Garcia answered the phone thinking it was Morgan calling and her greeting was "Talk dirty to me."  
Prentiss choked on her coffee, "Strauss is working in the field?"  
Hotch's only answer was a look in her direction.

Emily sipped her coffee, taking in the mostly empty first class cabin. There were four other passengers scattered throughout first class and she and Hotch agreed not to discuss the case further on the plane. She watched her boss not needing her profiling skills to see that something was on his mind. She was surprised because Hotch very rarely let any emotion show. "Hotch?"  
"Yes?"  
"Something on your mind?"  
She saw a flash of emotion in his eyes, then he furrowed his brow in the famous "Hotch scowl".


	2. Still Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An open, honest conversation with Prentiss gives Hotch an eye opening view of his marriage.

"I owe you an apology. When you joined the team I didn't trust you and I was hard on you, and the team, following my lead did the same. You worked much harder than you should have had to to secure your place on the team."  
Emily sipped her coffee and nodded, "Apology accepted. Now, can we cut the crap?"  
Hotch glared at her, "Excuse me?"  
"Hotch, it's easy to see that something is really bothering you. Talking could help."  
"It's personal, Prentiss."  
She flushed, embarrassed at her boldness, "I'm sorry, Sir."  
They sat in silence for several minutes before Hotch said quietly, "It's Haley. She's angry that I'm joining the team for this case. Before I left she told me this job is not who I am, it's what I do."  
Emily turned and reached out, placing her hand on his forearm, "Hotch, this job, every case, takes a little piece of us and leaves a scar. It is who we are. It defines all of us. But when you're home, Sir..."  
Hotch interrupted her, "It's the not being home, Prentiss. Which is why I will be working White Collar after this case."  
Emily couldn't help herself, "Does Haley know what we do? I mean really know?"  
Hotch shook his head, "I used to share details of cases with Haley, but it made her uncomfortable so I eventually quit talking about cases with her. Any information I gave her was watered down."  
Emily nodded, "Will you be happy working White Collar? It will be quite an adjustment."  
Hotch tried to smile, "Haley will be happy and Jack will love having me home. That will be enough."  
"Hotch," Emily said, voice full of concern, "Have you sat down and really talked with her? It doesn't take a profiler to see you're less than thrilled about White Collar. It's important that you be happy, too, Sir."  
"What about you, Prentiss? What will you do after this case?"  
Emily rolled her eyes, "Oh, my mother has plenty of plans for me."  
Hotch let out a real smile, "Ah, yes. Ambassador Prentiss. She is a very determined woman as I remember."  
Prentiss groaned and put her head in her hands, "Determined? Yes, and very eager to manage my life."  
Hotch actually let out a laugh at the horrified look on Prentiss' face.


	3. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch and Prentiss both decide to stay with the BAU. After Haley leaves, Hotch finds himself spending time with Emily...er Prentiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last chapter did NOT come out the way I wanted it to. It was hard to toe the line between Emily being supportive without her bashing Haley. I hope this chapter writes easier.

Hotch watched the EMTs treating Prentiss' head wound. She winced once but remained stoic throughout the cleansing and dressing of the wound. Morgan came over to check on Prentiss but took off when Strauss approached. Strauss took in Prentiss' injuries and asked, "Are you all right Agent Prentiss?"  
Prentiss looked up at the Section Chief and said, "I will be, ma'am. Thank you."  
Strauss nodded and looked from Prentiss to himself, crossed her arms and said, "You know neither of you will move up any further in the Bureau."  
Hotch glanced at Prentiss and suppressed a smile at the mischevious look in her eyes. The Section Chief had taken the news of both of them being reinstated in the BAU unusually well, but was now getting in the last word.  
Prentiss looked at Strauss innocently and said, "Of course, Ma'am. That's great news, Ma'am."  
Strauss glared at Prentiss but asked, "How is knowing you'll never advance your career great news Agent Prentiss?"  
Prentiss smiled brightly, "I can't think of a better way to mortify my mother."   
Strauss huffed and looked expectantly at Hotch, "Agent Hotchner?"  
Hotch sighed wearily and said, "Why would I ever want to leave the BAU?"  
Strauss shook her head and wandered off.  
Hotch watched at the EMT secured the bandage to Prentiss' head, "Are you sure you're all right?" He asked.  
Prentiss nodded, looking concerned. "I'll be fine, Hotch," she lowered her voice, "But what about you? What will you tell Haley?"  
Hotch said the only thing he could, "The truth, that I belong in the BAU."  
"Yes, you do," Prentiss replied, "but don't forget that if you need to talk I'm around."  
"Thank you, Prentiss."

Hotch was tired and glad to be home, but as he stood at his front door he dreaded the long night he knew was ahead of him. He let himself in and was greeted by an empty house. She was gone. They were gone. Haley had taken Jack and left.


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A devastated Hotch turns to Prentiss when Haley leaves him.

Emily had just stepped out of the shower, having been careful not to get her bandage wet, when her cell rang. Reaching for it she saw it was Hotch. Her heart sank, this couldn't be good, "Hotch?" she answered.  
The voice at the other end of the call was not the confident, booming voice of her boss. The voice that greeted hers sounded hollow and bewildered, "She's gone. They're both gone. Haley left, Prentiss, she left and took Jack with her."  
"Oh, Hotch! Where are you right now?" she asked, quickly throwing on yoga pants.  
"At Freddie's," he answered, naming the bar the team frequented to have fun together or blow off steam.  
"I'll be there in fifteen minutes she said, trying to wrangle on a bra while holding her phone.   
"You shouldn't be driving after that knock to the head," he said.  
She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, but you shouldn't be alone. If I don't come there, why don't you come over here? I'll fix us some drinks and throw together something to eat."  
"You don't have to go to the trouble. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called."  
Realizing he was in shock and out of his comfort zone, she said softly, "Hotch, the last thing you need right now is to be alone, and I'm awake and hungry. I'm fixing food anyway, so come on over. We can eat and talk, only if you want to," she added quickly, "Are you okay to drive? How many drinks have you had?"  
"I've been nursing the same drink for an hour, I'm fine to drive. Are you sure you don't mind?"   
The uncertainty in his voice hurt her heart, "Of course I don't mind, and I already told you I'm fixing myself something to eat anyway. I'll see you in fifteen minutes?"  
"Yes," he sighed, "and thank you Prentiss," he said, ending the call. 

Emily finished dressing and pulled her hair back into a messy bun and headed to the kitchen. She pulled out eggs, butter, ham, onions, red and green peppers, and mushrooms, and got to work making omelets. By the time Hotch knocked on her door Emily was sliding buttery, fluffy omelets onto plates and finishing cutting up fresh fruit to serve with the omelets. She wiped her hands off on a towel and opened her apartment door. Hotch looked disheveled, his hair looking like he'd been running his hands through it.   
She ushered him in, leading him into the kitchen where his hot food was waiting. She set a plate in front of him along with a whiskey neat. She made her plate, poured herself a cup of coffee and sat across from hit at the kitchen island.


	5. Food for Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has some advice for Hotch that's difficult for him to hear, but he knows she's right.

"That was delicious, Emily, thank you, " Hotch said. "Thank you, it's nice to cook for more than one," she said as she motioned for Hotch to take a seat on the couch. Emily joined him on the couch and asked if he had talked to Haley.  
"Yes, she and Jack are at Jessica's apartment. Jessica is Haley's sister. Jack asked why I couldn't come to the sleepover."  
Emily's heart ached for Hotch and Jack. "What did you tell him?"  
Hotch drained his glass before answering, "I told him that Mommy and I have some things to talk about and that he and I would have a sleepover very soon."  
Emily nodded and refilled Hotch's glass, "I'm glad she let you talk to him. Did you talk to her at all? Does she know you're staying in the BAU?"  
Hotch took a sip of whiskey before answering, "Yes and yes. She said she knew I was going back to the BAU as soon as I left for the case. She's hoping that I will rethink that now that she and Jack are gone, she'd like to revisit the idea of the White Collar transfer."  
Emily took a deep breath to tamp down her building anger at the woman she'd only met a handful of times, "You said Haley doesn't know the details of what we do. I don't buy that."  
When Hotch went to speak Emily held up her hand, "Let me finish. Haley isn't a stupid woman. She knows more than you think. When you come home bloodied and battered, does she ask what happened? When you come home from a case that went well, like the last kidnapping case that we solved and put a little girl back into the arms of her parents, do you talk about it at all?"  
"No," he answered warily, "Where are you going with this, Prentiss? This isn't Haley's fault."  
"Hotch, if she doesn't know what you do, what makes you happy, what you're damn good at, then I have two questions. Why don't you tell her how much this job means to you and why, and how do you decompress?"  
"Emily, you know what we see on this job. My nightmares shouldn't become Haley's. And I have my team, I have all of you and you all help me decompress. When I'm home, I'm one hundred percent husband and father." "Hotch, if she doesn't know what this job really means to you then she doesn't know what she's asking you to give up. You owe her that. She needs to know how much you love this job and how important it is to you before asking you to give it up. As for decompressing and dealing with the aftermath of what we see, you don't get all of that from us. We lean on you. With Gideon gone you've stepped into his role without a second thought. You help Reid deal with his nightmares. You're there for us all, but who's there for you? You always tell us we have to work through what we see in the field and not bury it. But by keeping Haley in the dark you're depriving her of the chance to help you through it. By living two separate lives you're doing what you tell us not to. You're burying it." "I've never thought of it that way, Emily. When I'm home I try to forget the job and just be....I don't know."  
"Is it working?"  
"You know it's not."  
"So what are you going to do about that?"


	6. Late Night Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch took Emily's advice about issues in he and Haley's relationship that needed to be addressed and he learned a lot about himself, Haley and Emily in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this decision all day, but I've decided not to put Haley on a pedestal. Please understand this isn't because I don't think she put up with a lot, she certainly did, but she didn't really support Hotch or his career choice either. Don't get me wrong, I liked Haley. So much so that I don't know if she will die in this story or not, but I'm going to write Haley and Hotch's relationship in a different way. Maybe so they can both find happiness?

It was late and Hotch found himself parked outside Emily's apartment building, sitting in his SUV as rain poured down. When had he started thinking of her as Emily? Of course he knew her name was Emily but to him she had always been Prentiss. Agent Prentiss. An agent he worked with daily and trusted to have his back, to have the back of any member of his team. He'd been thinking of her differently since she resigned from the BAU rather than whisper in Strauss' ear about his shortcomings as a team leader. She hadn't even been with the team for more than year and it would have been easy for her to step on him as she rose in the ranks of the FBI. Instead she'd quit.   
They had both been reinstated, but only after Strauss had made it perfectly clear they'd never climb the ranks of the Bureau. Emily had what it would take to move up quickly, but she'd given that up for him. For the team. The respect he had for Emily had grown exponentially, so much so that he'd turned to her with personal problems. Hotch never did that. It was his unwritten rule that his personal life never crossed over into work, but as his personal life, his marriage, imploded, he had turned to Emily and she'd quickly become a confidante to him. She cared. Of course he had seen her caring nature in the office and in the field and that made her a valuable agent, but now that kindness and caring was opened to him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he needed it. That's why he was parked outside her building at almost midnight.  
He looked one more time to the apartment he knew was hers and the lights were on, so he climbed out into the rain and entered the vestibule of her building and pressed the buzzer for her apartment. He told himself she may not answer and if she didn't he would go home. He'd not called or sent her a text that he was coming over. He hadn't known he was coming over until he found himself parked outside. Her voice came over the intercom, "Hotch?" He knew she could see him on the security monitor.  
"I know it's late, but..."  
Not giving him a chance to finish she said, "Come on up," and unlocked the door to let him in.   
She was waiting with her door open as he stepped of the elevator and she ushered him into her home, concern etched on her face as she took his coat and handed him a towel to dry his face and hair. She took the damp towel and ushered him into the living room, "Can I get you a drink? Coffee?"  
He sat on the couch and told her coffee would be fine. He heard her bustling around in the kitchen and a few moments later she came out carrying a tray with two steaming cups of coffee and two plates, each holding a sandwich and chips. He was going to protest that she hadn't needed to go to the trouble of fixing him something to eat, but as he eyed the sandwich piled high with meat, cheese and sliced tomatoes he realized he hadn't eaten since that morning.  
They ate in silence and only when he'd finished his sandwich and chips did he speak, "Thank you. I hadn't even realized I was hungry."  
She nodded and said gently, "I'm guessing you talked to Haley?"


	7. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter, I didn't want to make it too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Migraine all day means sleeping all day, so I guess that means writing all night.

"Yes, I did," he sighed, "You were right. I never gave her a chance to know what a job has meant to me, even dating back to the days I was a prosecutor. When I was a prosecutor she knew the basics of what I did, but I never shared the specifics. Even back then the job was ugly. I would get threats, death threats, but I never told her. I wanted to shield her, protect her from the ugliness. Then with this job, our job, we see the depths of depravity. Just when I think I've seen it all and think it can't get worse, an unsub proves me wrong," he paused, taking a long drink of his coffee, "I really thought that by shielding her from it I was doing the right thing."  
"And did she understand that?" Emily asked softly.  
"She did," he sighed, startled when Emily reached out and placed a hand on his. Her hand was warm and soft and he found comfort in the simple gesture. He continued, recounting his conversation with Haley. He told her that while he was home he was one hundred percent husband and father and at first that had been enough for Haley. But as time passed Haley had made a life for herself and Jack when he was gone. They had playdates and Haley even took an editing job that allowed her to work from home and it kept her mind busy. When he was home they spent time together as a family but the rift between he and Haley grew with each case he worked. "When I was home we became very good at pretending that we were a happy family but the truth is, Haley and I were living separate lives." He went on to explain what else Haley had told him, that every case he worked felt as though he were choosing the chance to rush in and be a hero over herself, Jack, and their family. By that time she didn't care about the cases or what horrible things were happening to people. Those thoughts horrified her and she felt she was just as much a villain as the unsub. Hotch watched as Emily processed what he had just told her. Her dark eyes were full of sorrow, not pity. He didn't want pity. "What about now?" she asked, "It's not a bad thing that she has branched out and is doing things on her own, that's good for her. Now that she knows how much this job is a part of you is she willing to meet on middle ground? Instead of keeping that part of your life from her you could share it with her....." Emily's voice trailed off as he shook his head, "She doesn't want to know, Emily, and I don't blame her. She's focused on raising Jack and doesn't want to know about the monsters that are out there. I don't blame her, there are times I wish I didn't know." "So where does that leave you two? Counseling?" "No. She's filing for divorce," he continued before Emily could react, "Emily, Haley and I have wasted years just being polite. We've known for quite some time there was a rift in the marriage. I'm not contesting the divorce." "What about Jack?" Emily asked. He sighed deeply and stood, walking to the window and staring out, "That's going to be difficult. With me traveling so much she'll retain physical custody." Emily had joined him at the window, "And when you're home?" Her voice had an edge to it, "When I'm home we will work out visitation. I'd like to have him this weekend since the team is off rotation but I'm staying in a hotel and there isn't much for a toddler to do in a hotel so she suggested I visit him at the house until I find a place of my own." "So they're moving back into the house?" He nodded and could see that her thoughts were racing. "Okay, well, we need a plan. I have a realtor friend who could line up some apartments for you to look at Saturday morning and after that you can bring Jack here. We can take him to the park across the street to play and you can bring some of his toys and books. Does he have a pack and play he could sleep in?" She asked excitedly. "Yes, but..." "No buts, Sir. I'll stay over Saturday night at Penelope's, maybe even invite JJ and have a girls night so you and Jack can have some quality time together." Emily's excitement was contagious, he relished the thought of spending the weekend with his son, "Emily, I won't ask you to leave your own home....," "You aren't. I volunteered. Our next off rotation weekend isn't for another three weeks and you need your son now." She was right, and off rotation weekends were their only guaranteed days off. He felt a surge of joy, at having two days with his son and immense gratitude towards Emily, "All right, if you're sure you don't mind, I'd love to have the weekend with Jack. Thank you, Emily." She shot him a megawatt smile, "You're welcome, Hotch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic of Hotch and Emily's relationship has changed a lot in a short period of time and more changes are coming!


	8. Renew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team needs some recovery time after catching psychiatrist that literally scares his patients to death. Emily helps Hotch search for a new apartment then spends quality time with JJ and Penelope while Hotch gets some much needed time with Jack.

"Garcia," Emily called out to her friend while sliding condo listings she had for Hotch into one of the file folders she was holding.  
Emily noticed her usually chipper friend looked glum as she and JJ approached Emily's desk, "What's wrong, Garcia?"  
"What's wrong?! My beloved, beautiful, sculpted chocolate crime fighter is going home to Chicago for the weekend and because I am getting over a stupid ear infection I cannot fly, therefore I cannot go!" Garcia huffed.  
"Well, you know, Wayman's is having a shoe sale this weekend. Actually, shoes, bags and accessories are on sale. I was thinking maybe you, JJ and I could do some late Saturday afternoon shopping and maybe a girls night?" Emily said.  
"Garcia placed her hands on Emily's shoulders, "Do not toy with my emotions Emily. Shoes, bags and accessories? Those are my very favorite things."  
"I'd never toy with your emotions, Garcia," Emily said seriously.  
Garcia removed one hand from Emily's shoulder and placed it on JJ's, "JJ, are you in?"  
"I'm absolutely in!" JJ replied.  
Garcia squealed and pulled both other women into a group hug.  
"Hey hey hey! What am I missing out on over here?" Morgan asked, adding, "What got you in a good mood so fast Baby Girl?" He lowered his voice to a stage whisper, "Usually only I can do that, Mama."  
Emily groaned and rolled her eyes.  
Garcia told Morgan about the 'sale of a lifetime' and it was his turn to groan and roll his eyes, "Good God woman, how many bags do you need?"  
Garcia grabbed Morgan and began steering him to her office, telling him the importance of coordinating bags, shoes and accessories.  
JJ headed toward her office, "I'll see you in a few, we have a case."  
"Ok," Emily held up her folders, "I'm taking these up to Hotch."  
Emily knocked on Hotch's door and he smiled and waved her in. She handed him her reports and handed him the fax of condo listings. She slid Denise's business card across the table, "Denise is my realtor friend and she has cleared Saturday morning for you."  
Hotch scanned some of the listings, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, Emily. Everything you're doing."  
Emily sat down, "This team is a family, Hotch. When one of us is down, we are there for each other. I know you haven't told the rest of the team yet, but when you do they will all be there for you."  
He nodded, "So, what time does girls night start?"  
"We're meeting at four on Saturday," she said, telling herself she wouldn't be disappointed if he didn't ask her to spend some time with him and Jack.  
Hotch tapped his pen on his desk, "Are you up to looking at condos and a little time with Jack and I before you go?"  
"I was hoping you'd ask."


	9. New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch finds an apartment and Jack and Emily become fast friends!

Emily buzzed Hotch into her building at 8am Saturday morning. Opening the door she was startled, she couldn't remember seeing Hotch in a tee shirt and jeans. Well, maybe once at one of the Bureau's softball games.   
"Good morning, Hotch. I'm ready to go, I just, um, got some things for Jack last night and I may have gone overboard."  
He came in, "You didn't need to get him anything, you're letting us stay...a few things, Emily?"  
She joined him in the living room, "Yeah, it does kinda look like a baby store threw up in my living room, huh?"  
"He'll only be here one night," he took in the toys, bedding, clothing, diapers, wipes, bathing essentials, plates, cups and toddler eating utensils.  
"Well, I was thinking about that and even if you find a place today it takes what, about six weeks to close on it? So I figured when it's your time to have Jack you can bring him here. When you move into your new place you can take this with you and you'll be all set."  
"That is very thoughtful, but I won't ask you to leave your home so my son can visit."  
"You won't have to. Hotch I was going to talk to you about as well, I was going to mention it later and not right now but..."  
"You're babbling, Prentiss. You do that when you're nervous; it's your tell. So why are you nervous?"  
"Well I have an idea and I didn't really know how or when to bring it up because I don't want....I know, I'm babbling. Ok, how much are you paying to stay in a hotel? Between one hundred fifty to two hundred a night?"  
He nodded.  
"Multiply that by at least forty five nights."  
He had, many times. He had a healthy savings account but spending thousands on a hotel wasn't how he'd envisioned spending a chunk of it.   
"You can stay here. I have two extra bedrooms that you and Jack are welcome to for as long as you need. I would do this for any member of our team, our family, Hotch. You can also trust me to keep it quiet. No one will know."

Hotch was at a loss for words. Emily's generosity humbled him. She was right, of course, staying with her would save him thousands and make it possible to spend more time with Jack. He wanted time with his son more than anything and Emily was offering it to him. This offer he would not refuse.  
"Thank you, Emily. This...you have no idea how much this means to me. As long as we agree that I'll contribute to expenses, we have a deal."  
Emily nodded her head and held out her hand and they shook on it, "Deal."


	10. Jack Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of domestic fluff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to push up the divorce and make it happen sooner, since I'm not having Hotch contest anything and he and Haley are agreeing on custody I want to get the divorce out of the way. I'm also going to change things up when I get to the Lo-Fi/Mayhem story.

Looking at apartments and condos was a frustrating experience as Hotch had a list of what he wanted and nothing they looked at had everything on that list. They were about to call it a day when Emily's friend Denise showed them a condo that would not be on the market for another six weeks or so. It had everything Hotch was looking for and Denise promised to call him right before it listed so he could get an offer in. With that out of the way, Hotch treated Emily to lunch and took her back to her apartment while he went to pick up Jack.

Emily busied herself opening Jack's new toys, washing his new plates, cups and utensils, and putting away his diapers and bath products. She'd washed Jack's bedding the night before and after Hotch reassured her this morning she'd gotten the correct clothing sizes she had put them in the wash. She was folding them when Hotch knocked at the door. That reminded her she'd have to get a key made for him.   
She wiped her palms on her jeans, nervous to meet her new little house guest. She opened the door to Hotch smiling like she hadn't seen him smile in a long time holding an adorable little boy. "Come in, come in!" She ushered them into the living room where she had some of Jack's new books and toys set out. Seeing them he immediately wanted to get down, telling Hotch, "Dow, dow, DaDa."   
Hotch set the boy down on his feet and he toddled over to where Emily sat cross legged on the floor. He moved about looking from toy to toy before finally picking up a light up musical toy she had selected for him. He toddled toward her and held the toy out to her. She smiled at the little boy, taking in his light brown hair, brown eyes and yes, his father's dimples. "Hi Jack! Is that for me?"   
The baby nodded and handed her the toy, which, to his delight, she made light up and play a song. He clapped his hands and laughed, and both adults laughed with him.   
"Jack," Hotch said, "this is Emily."  
"Eme", Jack repeated and handed her a touch and feel book. Emily pulled him onto her lap and read it to him. After she read it to him he decided to explore so he toddled around the apartment stopping to look at any and everything, the adults following him and laughing at his excitement at finding new things.   
Making his way back to the kitchen he saw bananas on the counter and grabbed Emily's hand, "Eme, Eme, nana!" Emily picked him up and placed him on her hip and asked Hotch if he could have a banana.  
"Of course," Hotch reached for the banana but Emily stopped him, "I'll get it for him."  
"Once you feed him you'll have a friend for life," he said, smiling.   
"Well that's good," Emily said as she strapped him into booster seat she'd bought and handed Jack the cut up banana on his new dinosaur plate, "because I already adore this little guy!"  
Jack saw the dinosaur on his plate and excitedly said, "A saur, a saur!"  
"Very good, Jack," Emily told him, "that is a dinosaur!"  
After his snack, Hotch and Emily took Jack to the park across the street from Emily's apartment and spent the next hour chasing after him as he ran from one thing to another on the playground and when he decided on the swings, only his new friend "E me" could push him.

Emily was gathering her purse to go out shopping and then on to girls night but wished she were staying here instead. She would have loved to spend the evening with Jack and Hotch, she adored the little boy and he brought out a side of Hotch she would really like to see more of. She hated to leave, but promised to be back to make breakfast in the morning. Jack's little voice saying, "Bye Eme" stayed in her head all night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, the arrival of Dave Rossi! After a bumpy start the team is adjusting to Rossi and he is adjusting to the team. Hotch's divorce becomes final, Penelope gets shot...basically chaos at the BAU. At home, however, Hotch has settled into Emily's place and her home had become a place of solace. Unless, of course Jack, was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to skip ahead but I couldn't pass on writing all the emotion that came with Garcia getting shot. I did move up the finalization of the divorce, though, I'm getting too antsy to write Hotch and Prentiss! Like I said before, I've never done this before and writing for already developed characters is harder than I though it would be. I appreciate all who have read this and thank you for the Kudos. Please leave some replies, I'd love to hear what you think!

Hotch watched as Emily balanced Jack on one hip, cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder and with her free hand set the table. He smiled, Emily was amazing with his son and his son certainly loved his "Eme". He made his way into the kitchen to help Emily set the table and caught tidbits of Emily's conversation with Garcia.   
"Penelope, are you sure it was him?"  
"That hot, huh?"  
"Pen, I'm happy to come by and check things out but if you're this concerned you need to tell Derek."  
Hotch took Jack from Emily to fasten him in his booster seat as he watched Emily's jaw drop,   
"Derek Morgan is at Church? No, no, no, that's a good thing Penelope! Rossi must have really gotten to him in Florida."  
"I'll tell you what, I'll call you when I get done with dinner and if Derek isn't home I'll come by and check things out and hang out until he gets back."  
"I love you too Penelope. Call if you need me ok?"  
"Bye Pen," Emily hung up and met Hotch's concerned gaze.  
"What's wrong, Emily?" he asked as he put Jack's plate of cut up chicken and veggies in front of him.  
"The day we left for the Florida case Garcia was at a coffee shop and stopped to help a "very hot guy with his computer". She says she's seen him twice since then and said he may be following her. I don't know, Hotch. I think I should go over there now."  
"Haley will be here to pick up Jack in twenty minutes, then we'll both go."  
"Emily nodded and sat down to eat but Hotch noticed she was agitated and pushing her food around on her plate until she stood up, a look of urgency on her face, "I have to go, Hotch. Now. Something feels very wrong."   
Hotch stood and walked her to the door, "All right. I'll try to reach Morgan and be there as soon as Haley picks up Jack."  
Emily kissed Jack and rushed to the door, stopping when Hotch grabbed her arm, "Be careful."

Emily was cursing the lack of parking near Garcia's building as she circled around again. On the third time around she heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot.

Emily left her car in the street and ran toward the courtyard in front of Garcia's apartment. She was on alert, gun drawn as she made her way into the courtyard. Out of the corner of her left eye she saw a white sedan pulling out of a parking spot and she got as much of the license plate as she could, then heard screaming. Forgetting the sedan she ran to the sound of the scream, a woman was leaning over a person crumpled on the ground.   
"FBI, step back ma'am," Emily announced herself. When the woman stepped back Emily saw Garcia lying on the ground bleeding profusely from her chest."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia's been shot and emotions are running high!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a lot but I think it works!

Emily pulled her jacket off and directed the woman who'd been hovering over Penelope to hold it to her wound while Emily dialed 911, trying to remain calm as she identified herself and gave the 911 operator the address. As soon as she hung up she took over applying pressure to the wound. Her jacked was soaked with blood and she was thankful the neighbor woman brought out a towel. Emily applied the towel to her chest and leaned down so she was face to face with Penelope, whose eyes were fluttering.  
"Penelope, it's Emily. Look at me Pen, please, that's it, keep looking at me. The ambulance is on it's way, you're going to be fine. No, no ,no," she tapped Penelope's face, "Don't you go out on me. You keep looking at me, stay with me!"  
Penelope tried to talk, and Emily shushed her, wiping her hair from her forehead and praying for the ambulance to hurry.  
Penelope kept blinking, trying to stay conscious, and was moving her lips. Emily leaned down closer to try and make out what she was saying, "H...him. It was him."  
With that, Penelope went limp just as the ambulance arrived.  
Emily screamed at the paramedics, "Help! Please, we're over here!"  
The paramedics firmly moved Emily out of the way and began hooking up an IV and monitors to Penelope, one of them shouting, "I need to intubate! Call St. Thomas and tell them we have an ETA of 7 minutes. If we don't lose her she'll need to be redlined to the OR. Let's get another large bore IV in, we're losing her."  
Emily stood, clutching her bloody jacket as she watched in disbelief the scene unfolding before her. 

Hotch and Morgan saw the flashing lights in front of Garcia's apartment building and both men jumped from the SUV and ran towards the courtyard. A police officer tried to stop them but a quick flash of the FBI badge and the officer stepped aside. Hotch's heart stopped when he saw Emily standing on the sidewalk covered in blood. He quickly assessed her and saw she wasn't injured and he felt his heart start beating again. Morgan got to Emily before he did, grabbing Emily's shoulders and shaking her, "Prentiss! What happened? Where's Penelope?"  
Emily nodded toward the ambulance and Morgan ran to the ambulance and made it into the back just before they closed the doors and took off. Hotch thanked the woman standing next to Emily and told her to stay near her door since the police would be wanting to talk to her. He gently took Emily by the shoulders and said her name several times before she turned her huge, dark eyes to him. Realizing she was in shock Hotch took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, "Emily look at me," she was looking right through him, so pale. He cupped his hands around her face and spoke louder, "Emily, honey look at me."  
She blinked, then looked to see the ambulance rushing off. "Aaron," she wailed. Aaron hauled her against him, wrapping his arms around her. He held her tightly as she clung to him. He held her until her breathing started to slow and her trembling lessened. She slowly moved back enough to be able to see his face. "We have to get to the hospital, Aaron. It's bad."  
Aaron led Emily to his SUV and called JJ to notify the rest of the team to meet them at St. Thomas. He flipped on the lights and sirens and reached out and took Emily's ice cold hands into one of his and they rode to the hospital in silence.


	13. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team deals with the emotional effects of Penelope being shot.

The ER was pandemonium. Aaron flashed his badge at the first nurse he saw and told her who they were here for. She told him that Penelope had been taken to surgery and they could go to the 6th floor waiting room. Aaron turned to head to the elevator but Emily asked the nurse, "How is she?"  
The nurse smiled at Emily gently, "The gunshot was to her upper left chest and she lost a lot of blood, but she is in the best possible hands right now."  
Emily nodded and held tight to Aaron's hand as he led her to the elevator. Once inside she turned to him, "Aaron, I'm scared."  
He pulled her close and kissed her temple, "I know."

They entered the waiting room and JJ jumped up and ran to Emily, and the two women sat on a nearby bench, holding each other as silent tears fell. Seeing that Emily was ok for the moment he turned to Dave and Reid.   
"What do we know?" Dave asked.   
"Not much," Hotch admitted, she had called Emily tonight and said the day we left for Florida she was in a coffee shop and helped some guy with his computer. She told Emily she saw him twice more after that and told Emily she thought maybe he was following her. Emily went to check on her and found Garcia shot."  
"Is Emily able to tell us anything?" Reid asked.  
Hotch sighed, "She's in shock. I'll talk to her as soon as we hear something. What have you heard about her condition?"  
Dave lowered his voice, "The bullet entered her chest and ricocheted into her abdomen. It's touch and go. And Aaron, they told Morgan to call any family she has. I also talked to one of the paramedics who brought her in. It's not looking good."  
Hotch scrubbed his face with his hands, then the sound of Morgan's raised voice got his attention. He was standing over Emily demanding to know what she saw. Emily was stuttering, telling him about the phone call from Garcia and what she'd seen when she arrived. Hotch hurried to Emily's side, "Morgan, not now," he said sternly.  
"Not now, Hotch? She's a witness and we should be doing a cognitive interview right now!"  
"Morgan, Emily's in shock. You know cognitive interviews don't work if a witness is in shock."  
"Morgan placed both hands on his head, pacing before stopping in front of Emily again.   
"She called you?"  
Emily nodded.  
"She called you and told you this guy was freaking her out. Why did you wait so long to go check on her? Goddammit, this could have been prevented!"  
Emily paled and Aaron stepped between Morgan and Emily, "Morgan that's enough. This isn't Emily's fault. I understand you're upset and looking for answers but right now Garcia needs us to just be here for her"  
Morgan buried his head in his hands, "I know man, but right now I'm scared."   
Hotch clapped the younger agent on the back, "We all are, you're not alone, Derek."


	14. Nightmare Part 2

The next two hours crawled by at a snail's pace. Hotch looked around at his team, his family. Derek was alternating pacing and standing at the window, staring out into the inky night, Reid was sitting next to Dave and they talked quietly, Emily was curled up in a ball in a chair in the corner, JJ was sitting on the floor by Emily's feet, resting her head on Emily's leg. Emily was still covered in blood, the most she'd let he and JJ do was take her in the restroom and scrub her hands. She'd adamantly refused when a nurse brought her towels and scrubs and offered to let her shower. She wasn't moving until there was word on Penelope.  
Hotch was at a loss. Emily was so quiet with her legs pulled tightly against her, her head resting on her knees. He again fought the urge to scoop her up and settle her on his lap and hold her. The lost, blank expression on her face caused his chest to tighten and hurt. He refused to think about why; he'd explore that later.  
Derek had resumed pacing and running his hand over his head. He looked like a crazed and wounded animal. Despite how angry he was that Derek had all but blamed Emily for this, he felt for the younger man. Derek played hard and exuded a confidence that often came across as cockiness but right now the look in his eyes concerned Hotch. Unsure of how much Morgan could take he made his way over to him.  
"Derek," he said quietly, "Is there someone I can call for you? Your mother or sisters?"  
"I called them but they can't get a flight out until noon tomorrow."  
Hotch nodded, stepping away to a small alcove to make a phone call. After calling in a couple of favors he made his way back to Derek, "Can you call your mother and sisters? The jet will be in Chicago to get them in two hours Agent Wells is going to your mother's house to escort them to the plane and when they land he will bring them here immediately."  
Derek stared in disbelief, "Hotch, that's not protocol."  
Hotch let out a weary sigh, "I don't give a damn about protocol. We don't touch another case until we find who did this."  
Derek nodded then turned away to make a phone call, presumably to his mother, and as he hung up a doctor came out of the double doors that led to surgery. The doctor looked exhausted.  
"Are all of you here for Penelope Garcia?" He asked.  
"Yes," Derek answered immediately, "How is she?"  
The doctor motioned down the hall, "Follow me, we'll go to one of the conference rooms."  
Derek grabbed the man's arm, "Please, man. Please tell me something."  
The doctor's weary eyes softened, "Right now she's stable but critical."  
They all let out a collective sigh of relief and followed the doctor into a small conference room, sitting around the oval table.  
Hotch pulled out a chair for Emily and sat beside her. She tightly clutched his hand under the table.  
"The bulled entered the chest cavity, then ricocheted into her left lung and from there into the abdominal cavity. There was a lot of damage but had the bullet been four millimeters to the left we wouldn't have been able to do anything for her," the doctor looked at Morgan, "we have her stabilized, blood pressure is good, oxygen levels and blood gases are good. She is on a ventilator but is taking breaths on her own. I do have her sedated but she is in and out of consciousness. She is in ICU and normally visitors are restricted but I can let you in to see her briefly, very briefly."  
Morgan stood and shook the doctor's hand, thanked him, but told him he'd be staying the night in Penelope's room. 

They followed the doctor down a dim hall, stopping and hanging back as Morgan followed the doctor inside. They all wanted to give Morgan a few minutes with her. The doctor left the room, telling them they could go in for no more than five minutes. Entering the room, JJ gasped and quickly covered her mouth, tears slipping from her eyes. Penelope was as pale as the sheets she lay on, above the bed two IV poles held four bags of differing sizes all dripping into her veins. A blue tube was taped to her mouth and attached to the machine that was breathing for her.  
Morgan gently held one of her hands, leaning over the bed crying unabashedly and telling her how much he loved her and that she wasn't allowed out of his sight ever again. JJ and Reid stepped forward and each took just a moment to whisper in her ear and JJ kissed her cheek. Hotch and Emily stepped forward next and Emily gently placed her hand over Penelope's and smoothed her hair away from her face. Hotch was close enough to hear Emily tell her how much she loved her and to rest and that she'd see her tomorrow. Hotch's throat tightened and he told her he would never again roll his eyes at any of her quirky remarks.  
Dave whispered to Hotch and Emily that he'd be staying the night in the waiting room. He turned to Emily, "This is not your fault, Emily. If you hadn't gone when you had we'd have lost her. He kissed Emily's head and turned to Hotch, "Make sure she gets some sleep."  
Hotch nodded and led Emily to the hall where they met up with Reid and JJ and all walked out together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope is out of the woods but Emily is ridden with guilt, thinking she could have prevented this. We will see something different between Aaron and Emily as they acknowledge there is something between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll make this the last chapter on Penelope! I had the story mapped out in my head, but the story wouldn't cooperate. I planned on Hotch/Prentiss becoming Aaron and Emily later but it wouldn't wait. This version came out instead.

Aaron brewed a cup of chamomile tea while she showered. He hoped it would calm her; though she'd seemed calm on the ride home he'd been able to almost feel the storm brewing inside her. It would be best if she let it out. She had no reason to blame herself. This fell on the son of a bitch who shot Penelope. He sighed. They'd catch him, and he had better hope Derek was nowhere around.  
How was Aaron going to manage this investigation? Derek couldn't be involved but Aaron knew if he shut him out of the investigation Derek would investigate on his own. It was safer to allow him to work with the team where they could keep an eye on him. Decision made, he felt better. A plan was always a good thing.  
He heard Emily's bedroom door open so he poured the tea into a mug and turned to give it to her. She came out of the room carrying her bloody clothing at arms length, though the blood was dried by now. It wasn't the bloody clothes, though, that got his attention. Emily was barefoot and wearing a tank top and cotton shorts. Sharing a living space made naturally made them more comfortable with one another but he'd never seen Emily dressed in so little. He couldn't tear his eyes from her as he watched her toss the clothes into the washer. Of course he knew Emily was attractive, he wasn't blind. But lately he'd been attracted to many things about her, the way she was with his son, how much he enjoyed her company and how relaxed and at ease she made him feel. Looking at her now nearly took his breath away, from her long, toned legs, the flare of her hips, and of course her generous breasts. Perfect. His tech analyst lay in intensive care in critical condition, he was worried about Derek going after the man who gunned down Penelope on his own and now he was thinking thoughts that would send him to hell. About Emily. His subordinate. He mentally slapped himself.  
Walking to the couch he said, "Come over here and drink your tea."  
"Oh, thank you, but I really just want to go to bed."  
"Sit," he commanded.  
She sat next to him and began sipping her tea. She wrapped her hands around the mug and shivered. Aaron pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her shoulders. "Thanks," she said, staring into her mug.  
"Emily, there was..."  
"Don't tell me there was nothing I could have done. I should have paid more attention when Penelope told me she thought this guy was following her. I should have gone over to her apartment tonight as soon as she called! I could have stopped this," she said, disgusted, and set her mug on the coffee table. '  
"You don't know that."  
She turned so she could face him, "Aaron. If I'd had left ten minutes earlier this wouldn't have happened!"  
He raised his voice in frustration, "You can't possibly know that! He was probably lying in wait and you being there any sooner that you were could have made this worse!"  
"How?" She half yelled, half sobbed, "Aaron I moved around a lot as a kid and I didn't have many friends. I'm closer to the people on this team than I've ever been to anyone and one of my best friends, someone I love like a sister, was shot and left to die tonight! Right now she has a machine breathing for her! How could this be worse?"  
Unable to see the pain on her face, Aaron pulled her against him and she burrowed her head into his chest. He rubbed circles on her back, feeling her tears wet his shirt. He shuddered thinking of Emily having left any earlier and been there when the gunman shot Penelope. He wouldn't have left witnesses. Emily could have been killed. A wave of emotion so intense, so visceral, tore through him. He tried to imagine this world with no Emily in it. He couldn't. It was impossible, ridiculous to try and think of Emily being killed. Impossible but all too frightening. He felt cold, clammy, and spoke without thinking, "You could have been killed."  
She pulled back and looked up at him, "If you'd left ten minutes earlier, you could have, probably would have, been killed. Based on the timeline you gave us, if you'd left ten minutes earlier that would have put you there just minutes before she was shot. He would have shot you, too. You could have been killed. That's how it could have been worse. Then what...," he watched her big, dark eyes take in what he was saying. He didn't want to finish his question. It left him to vulnerable, too exposed. She looked at him expectantly. He cupped his hands around her head and said very quietly, "Then what would I do?"  
Her eyes widened even further. He leaned his forehead against hers and took both her hands in his own, shaking his head, "I don't know, Emily. I don't know what this is. You mean a lot to me."  
"So it's not just me imagining it?" She whispered.  
"Definitely not."  
"I feel so comfortable with you, at work and especially here. I just thought it was me imagining things."  
He kissed her forehead, "It's not. But it is late and I want to get an early start in the morning."  
"I want to call and check on Penelope and then try to sleep."  
"Are you done blaming yourself? And you know Morgan was reacting, that he didn't mean anything he said to you."  
Her eyes filled again, "I know he didn't mean it, but I was already thinking it. I know you're right, Araron, but I keep thinking if I'd been there...."  
"It would have been worse," he finished for her.  
She nodded and reached for her phone, leaning back against Aaron as she dialed Morgan's number. He answered on the first ring, "How is she?" Emily asked.  
"She's opened her eyes a few times, squeezes my hand when I ask her to. The nurse said her vitals are improving and she is taking more breaths on her own. She's holding steady. I gotta thank Hotch for sending the plane for my mom and sisters, Wells is on the way here with them now."  
"I'll let you go, Derek. Tell Penelope I lover her, okay? And call if anything changes."  
"I will, Prentiss. Get some sleep."  
Emily leaned further into Aaron snuggling her back against his chest and putting her legs up on the couch, "The couch is comfy, huh?"  
Letting out a small chuckle he leaned back, sliding his legs under Emily's and tightening his arms around her, "Yes, it is."


	16. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek drives Penelope to the brink of insanity between being over protective since the shooting and his jealousy over Kevin Lynch asking Penelope out. Dave continues to badger Aaron about his relationship with Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet is out, so I’m going to write using my phone and two thumbs!

Emily entered the BAU exactly twenty minutes after Aaron did. In the three weeks since Penelope’s shooting she and Aaron had been forging ahead in their new relationship. It was very tricky trying to keep their new secret from the world’s best profilers, so they had laid a few ground rules they both agreed on. At the BAU and while out on cases they maintained a strictly professional attitude. He was Hotch, she was Prentiss. They didn’t arrive or leave work together unless the team was getting together for a social outing. The rules they had made for work applied to team outings. So far, only a nosy Rossi suspected anything; he’d suspected since Penelope’s shooting when he noticed Hotch’s frequent, concerned glances at Emily. So far though, they’d managed to assuage his suspicions.  
The hardest part was trying to act normally in front of Jack. He was very young of course, but neither of them wanted to deal with the fallout if Jack told Haley they’d been kissing or in any way acting like a couple. Haley had been surprisingly understanding about Aaron staying with Emily; she’d agreed a hotel was a waste of money but Emily still felt like she was under a microscope with Haley zooming in to study every aspect of her life. She tried to make herself scarce when Haley dropped off or picked up Jack. She didn’t want to give the woman any reason to want to keep Jack from Aaron.  
Despite all the secrecy, Emily was happy. Things were easy for her and Aaron, almost too easy. They quickly fell into a routine, and it felt like they’d been together for years instead of weeks. Hotch was all about taking things slowly, but if he didn’t step it up soon Emily would go mad. She was ready to take their relationship to a more physical level; Aaron was fruststratingly disciplined. She’d fix that soon enough, she thought, smiling.  
She walked into the bullpen and saw JJ and Reid leaning against Morgan’s desk. Morgan was slouched in his chair looking distressed.  
“What’s going on?” Emily asked, though she was sure she knew the answer.  
“Penelope. She’s pissed, really pissed,” he threw his hands in the air, “I’m just trying to take care of her!”  
“Kevin Lynch was in Garcia’s office this morning and asked her out, and of course Morgan here,” JJ tipped her head toward the sulking agent, “overheard and threatened bodily harm to Kevin if he caught the poor guy near Garcia again.”  
Emily groaned, “Oh Morgan! Really?”  
“What?” He demanded, “what was I sure about posed to do?”  
Reid piped up, “Actually Morgan’s behavior isn’t all that unusual. Historically males, whether human or otherwise, are fiercely protective of their female mates. Morgan’s behavior isn’t all that unusual, a perceived threat to a...”  
Morgan clapped his hands over his ears, “Enough, Reid!”  
Reid lifted both his hands in surrender, “Hey, I was only trying to explain that your behavior is naturally occurring in male species. I’m on your side.”  
Morgan shook his head, looking miserable.  
“I’ll go talk to her,” Emily patted Morgan’s back as she headed toward Penelope’s office. 

Emily knocked on Garcia’s door and opened it with caution. One never knew what could be flying around the room when Garcia was pissed. Garcia was perched in her chair, typing so hard that she was assaulting her keyboard. Emily stepped in cautiously, “Garcia, you okay?”  
The blonde tech analyst whirled around in her chair, brown eyes snapping mad, “Can you believe, of all the pig headed, chauvinistic...”  
Emily held up her hand, sitting beside Garcia, “I already heard. He’s pretty upset, Garcia.”  
“Well so am I!” Garcia huffed. “Kevin was in here offering me a bacon topped doughnut, which I refused because that’s just wrong, and he asked me out. That’s it! Derek didn’t give me a chance to say no, he behaved like a Neanderthal who...”  
“Who loves you? Who, just a few weeks ago stood sobbing over your hospital bed when we didn’t know if you were going to make it? Who almost took Rossi’s head off for trying to get a cognitive interview out of you? That Neanderthal?” Emily asked gently, watching Garcia’s face shift from anger to uncertainty.  
“He did that? He stood over me and cried?”  
“Yes he did. Pen, I get that Morgan acted like an overbearing jerk, but cut him some slack. Put yourself in his shoes. What if it were him that was shot, and just a few weeks later you walked into his office and another woman was asking him out? What would you do?”  
“Oh my gosh, oh, my poor, sweet sculpted chocolate Adonis!” The other woman began pacing, “I mean, he was just hovering a lot, you know? He was driving me crazy and, and, I would have told Kevin Lynch to take a hike but, Derek didn’t give me a chance, you know? Oh Emily! Do you think he’ll forgive me?”  
Before Emily could reply, the man in question, who had been leaning against the door frame spoke and moved toward Penelope, “Yes you crazy woman, if you’ll forgive me,” Morgan cupped Penelope’s face in his hands, I love you, Penelope Garcia.”  
Emily made a hasty exit, giving the couple privacy. 

“What’s going on out there?” Hotch asked Dave, nodding toward his office window and toward the bullpen.  
“Ah, that Kevin Lynch guy? He asked Garcia out. Morgan overheard,” Dave Rossi put his hands in his pockets.  
Hotch groaned, “Is Lynch in one piece?”  
Dave laughed, “As far as I know. I’m not sure about Morgan, though. Garcia apparently ripped him up one side and down the other. Emily went to talk to Garcia.”  
Hotch nodded, “You didn’t give Morgan any advice did you?”  
“With my record of failed marriages? No, I wouldn’t do that to the poor guy. You may be able to offer him some words of wisdom, Aaron.”  
Hotch frowned,”What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Dave shrugged,”You’ve been pretty happy lately, Aaron. You must be doing well on the post divorce dating scene.”  
Hotch sighed, “Dave, really?”  
Dave smiled and shrugged innocently, “If I had to guess I’d say she’s between the age of thirty and thirty five, brunette, drives a...”  
“Dave!”  
Dave smiled, turning to leave Hotch’s office, “I’m hurt, Aaron. You used to tell me everything.”  
Hotch couldn’t help but crack a smile, “When there’s something to tell you’ll be the first to know.”  
Dave glanced back at Hotch with an arrogant smile and said, “I’m pretty sure I am the first to know.”


	17. Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Emily finally solidify their relationship while still keeping the rest of the team in dark.( Or so they think)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put some space between Penelope and True Night in order to give Hotch and Em some time to establish themselves as couple. I sped up Hotch's divorce, too. I needed some time to go by so I apologize for the time break.

Emily stepped in front of Aaron and unlocked the door to her apartment to let them in. She no sooner set her bag down than Aaron turned her and wrapped her in his arms, his mouth seeking hers. She squealed and snaked her arms up around Aaron's shoulders, her lips meeting his. His kiss was hungry, demanding. Emily was happily surprised and moaned as his tongue met hers and he lifted her and placed her on the counter top, standing between her legs, running his hands up and down her sides. When his lips left her mouth to place hot kisses on her neck she gasped, "Wow. What's all this for?"  
Aaron nipped along her jawline before taking her mouth again for a firm kiss, then ran his fingers through her hair and anchored her head so she was looking at him, "Ahh, Emily do you have any idea how hard it is to see you while we're working and not touch you, not reach out and take your hand?"  
She smiled up at him, "As a matter of fact, I do. Anytime you call me to your office I secretly hope you'll clear off your desk and have your way with me," she looked down and blushed.  
"You have no idea now much I want to do that," he sighed, tightening his fingers in her hair.  
"Don't tease me," she said, wiggling toward the edge of the counter so she could feel his erection between her legs.  
He bit back a groan, "I can handle the frustration at work, as long as I know you're mine when we're alone."  
Her heart skipped a beat, "That's all I want, Aaron. I'm yours for the taking."  
She met and held his intense gaze for a long few moments. She knew what he was saying. They had been out on 'dates', they'd shared stolen kisses, snuggled on the couch and enjoyed their time with Jack, but they hadn't taken their relationship to this level yet. It would have been easy to give in to the attraction between them but it really was a big step on many levels. She was his subordinate at work and it was hard enough to keep this secret now; it would just get harder and with the Bureau's stance on fraternization between agents they would both be risking a lot.  
Then there was Jack, and along with Jack came Haley. She had taken their living arrangement surprisingly well and Jack loved being with his "E me" but if they took this next step there would be explanations to Jack and Haley.  
Aaron placed his hands on the counter on either side of her, "This will change everything, Emily. I come with a lot of baggage, a child and an ex wife. That and keeping this a secret is a lot of me to ask of you."  
Emily leaned forward and kissed him, "I know, Aaron. I've thought about it a lot, and I come with some baggage, too. I love Jack so much, he is so important to me. I'd be honored to be a part of his life, and I know that includes Haley, too," she slid Aaron's suit jacked off his shoulders and began working on undoing his tie, "I'm in this for the long haul, Aaron. This isn't a fling for me. You make me happier than I've ever been. I'm yours here, at work, on the jet, everywhere; but I understand we have to be very discreet. I'm in. Are you having doubts?" She asked, concerned.  
He stopped unbuttoning her blouse, "No, Emily. I just think it's fair that we both know what we're getting into. I meant what I said; I can handle it if I know you're mine. Only mine," he said.  
She smiled and reached for him, pulling his head down to hers, "That goes both ways, Aaron. I have to know you're only mine. I don't share."  
"You're all I want, and I'm yours, honey."  
"Show me."

Aaron led Emily into her bedroom and tried to still his shaking fingers as he undressed her. God he was hard and ready and if she kept making the little noises in the back of her throat he'd finish before he even began.  
He noticed her fingers shaking as she undressed him, too. It wasn't long and he was standing in only his boxers and she stood in front of him in a red and black bra and panty set. He groaned as he took in the sight. She was absolutely beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. Her legs were long and well toned, skin pale, breasts large and firm. He wrapped his arms around her as she stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He groaned when she pressed her breasts into his chest. He kissed her and made quick work of her bra, unable to wait one more second to see her breasts. He drew in a sharp breath when he looked at her, "You are beautiful," he said softly, leading her to her bed, gently lying her down. He removed his boxers and crawled over her.  
They were both impatient, having waited so long for his moment. Aaron wanted it to last as long as possible. He covered her in kisses, slowly, making sure he missed none of her. He was ready to enter her when she surprised him and flipped him over and treated him to the same sweet torture he's just showered her with.  
Finally, unable to take another moment, Aaron flipped Emily over and entered her slowly. He found it hard to form a coherent thought, all he could do was feel, and it felt like he was home.

Emily reveled at the feeling of Aaron inside of her. It felt so good; she felt whole and full and complete. When he began moving inside her she knew she wouldn't last long. He felt too good, too exquisite. She moved with him, picking up the pace when he did, lifting her hips to give him deeper access to her. She felt her control slipping and knew he was right there with her. It wasn't long until they were both panting, climbing and reaching for that impossible peak, when she stiffened and cried out his name over and over. He was only seconds behind her as he climaxed.  
They both lay still entwined together trying to catch their breath. Once their breathing slowed Aaron rolled onto his back and tucked Emily closely in beside him and snuggled as close to him as she could.

Aaron absently stroked Emily's back, "You know, we really need to go out on a real date." "She shifted and set her chin on Aaron's chest and looked at him, "We've been on dates!" Chuckling, he told her, "We've been out for ice cream, and took Jack to the park. Those hardly qualify as 'dates', Em." She thought of that and began laughing, so hard that she had to wipe tears away from her eyes. "What's so funny?" He demanded. She finally stopped laughing pulled herself up on her right elbow, "Think about it, Aaron. We took this whole dating thing ass backwards! You moved in, then we started seeing one another and now you're asking me out on a real date!" His smile was wide as he claimed her mouth again, pulling back just to meet those magical dark eyes, "Yes, we did it backwards. Is there any other way?"


	18. Disturbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case makes Emily question herself and the BAU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I’m unable to log in on my laptop so it’s back to writing on my phone until the issue is resolved.

Hotch looked around the dim cabin of the jet and saw that everyone but Emily was asleep. She appeared lost in thought, staring out the window into the black night. This case had been particularly disturbing and lacked the satisfaction of getting an unsub off the street. The whole team had been affected but Emily, JJ and Penelope had taken it the hardest. Emily and JJ were struggling with putting away an unsub that was a victim of a horrific crime. Penelope was beyond disturbed at the crime scene images she’d seen.  
Grabbing a bottle of water from the galley he sat next to Emily and handed it to her. She silently took a drink and turned to face him.  
“JJ is right. Sometimes what an unsub does actually makes sense,” her voice was soft, distant.   
“Emily he mutilated...’”  
“ Bad guys. He mutilated bad guys. Thugs. Gang bangers. Criminals who robbed him of his fiancé and their baby. Criminals no one caught. But we swooped in to save the day, right?” Her voice cracked, “We caught the unsub. We caught a victim. We caught a bright and talented young man who witnessed the rape and murder of his fiancé. His pregnant fiancé.”  
Aaron broke one of their rules by reaching out and covering her trembling, icy cold hand with is own. She looked startled for a moment but quickly recovered and squeezed his hand.  
“Emily,” he whispered, breaking another rule, “do you really think it would have been better if we hadn’t caught him?”   
Her beautiful dark eyes were glossy with tears and as one tear slipped out and rolled down her pale cheek he had to steel himself from pulling her close.   
“No, it wouldn’t have been better. I know he would have devolved and began killing innocent people, but my heart doesn’t want to acknowledge that fact. He called Vickie’s phone just to hear her voice, but as he completely broke from reality he honestly thought she was alive and would call him back. That terrifies me,” she took a deep breath, “Are we all capable of that? Am I capable of that?”  
“We all have a breaking point, but not everyone who breaks does what Johnny did. Dave was right. Every unsub is ill in some level. There are many questions about this case we will never have answers to. If he hadn’t lost Vickie and the baby would he have had his happily ever after or would an event ten years down the road have triggered an underlying illness? We will never know for sure. What we can know for certain is that he is off the street and not a threat to innocent people. He is safe and will receive psychiatric care. As horrific as this case was we did our job and achieved the best possible outcome.”  
She nodded in agreement. Seeing she was exhausted he softened his tone, “Why don’t you get some rest?  
She leaned her head on his shoulder for just a moment.

Emily heard Aaron whispering her name, trying to wake her. She didn’t want to wake up and buried her head deeper into his shoulder. A few moments later he was saying her name again and she opened her eyes.   
Oh shit! They were on the jet! A quick glance around the cabin reassured her everyone was asleep. She’d been asleep on Aaron’s chest. No, not Aaron! They were working. Hotch. She’d been asleep on Hotch.   
“Oh God, did I slobber on you?” She whispered.   
He chuckled, “No, but I do need to get my suit jacket on.”  
Taking in the makeup stains on his shirt she groaned inwardly, “Thank you for waking me.”  
“The others will be waking soon. We don’t want to feed the rumor mill.”  
“You mean Rossi.”  
He smiled and nodded, pulling his suit jacket on.   
Mortified at the make up stains she’d left on his shirt she whispered, “I’m sorry about your shirt. I’m an ugly sleeper.”  
“No,” he whispered, you’re not.”


	19. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Emily are doing a good job keeping their relationship from the team, but it’s becoming harder to keep pretenses in front of Jack. Aaron and Emily must decide if it’s time to tell Haley about their relationship. If they tell Haley, how much longer can they keep it from the team or the Bureau?

“Emily! Wait up,” Rossi made it to the elevator just as the doors were about to close.  
“Rossi, what is it? Do we have a case?”  
“No, no. Just a favor.”  
“What kind of favor?” Emily asked cautiously, not trusting Dave’s smirk.  
“I have a friend coming to town and wondered if you’re free tonight? We’re going to dinner and I have a date, and I don’t want James to feel, you know, like a third wheel.”  
Jaw dropping Emily replied, “Are you serious?”  
Dave grinned, “It’s a perfect opportunity for you to meet someone, and you’d be doing me a favor. Unless,” he grinned, “you’re already seeing someone?”  
“David Rossi you are incorrigible!” Emily walked past him trying to hide a smile as she worked her way to her desk.  
Dave stopped by her desk, “I take that as a no?”  
“I have two words for you Dave.”  
“Come on now Emily, there’s no reason to get nasty.”  
She smiled at him, “Get lost!”  
Dave laughed and headed toward the break room.  
Emily looked up at Hotch’s office and saw him watching, she gave a negligible shake of her head and he gave her a ghost of a smile.

Dave entered the break room where Morgan, Reid, Penelope and JJ were waiting anxiously. He held his hands up and shook his head, “No luck.”

The group collectively let out a frustrated groan.  
“Nothin’ Rossi? Really?” Morgan asked.  
“Nothing. Zip. Nada,” Dave reported.  
Reid piped up, “Maybe we’re wrong, guys. Micro expressions are almost impossible to control and so far neither Hotch nor Prentiss have given us any reason to believe they’re together.”  
“Boy Genius, I love you but you’re wrong. I’m not even a profiler and I see it. Hotch has smiled more in the past few months than in the past few years. He sits next to Emily in the conference room and when he looks at her his eyes, oh what’s the word I’m looking for...soften, that’s it. His eyes soften for a brief second every time he looks at her...,”  
JJ interrupted, “When he gives assignments he’s been pairing himself up with her more frequently. And Penelope,” JJ turned to look at the other woman, “You’re right about his eyes! For a brief second, whenever he looks at her his eyes are soft, warm. There is definitely something going on!”  
Morgan shrugged,” I think so too, but if it’s serious they have to be worried about the fraternization policy. Penelope and I had to jump through hoops. They’re both SSA Profilers. They both have a lot to lose, guys. We have to remember that. And Strauss will jump at the chance to cause problems for either one of them.” The jovial mood in the room dissipated at the mention of Strauss. “Then what do we do?” Penelope asked. “We let them come to us when they’re ready and I may be able to do something about Strauss,” Rossi said.

After dinner Emily took a hot bath while Aaron finished up some paperwork. After her bath she slipped into an oversized Breakin Benjamin concert tee shirt and settled in next to Aaron on the couch. They’d had a good laugh over dinner about Dave’s antics but agreed they couldn’t keep the team in the dark forever.  
“Mmmm,” Aaron nuzzled her neck, “you smell good.”  
Emily turned into his embrace, “I love seeing you relaxed, Aaron,”she ran her fingers through his dark hair and he smiled, “Almost as much as I love seeing you smile.”  
When he kissed her she sank deeper into the couch cushions and pulled him down to her, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She let out a whimper as his mouth worked it’s magic devouring hers. As she started unbuttoning his shirt he pulled back, “Emily, wait a minute.”  
“Should I be worried? You’ve never told me to wait a minute?”  
“No worries, honey. We will definitely be picking up where we left off.”  
She proppped herself up on a pillow, “What’s up?”  
“Haley called while you were in the bath. She’s going out of town this weekend and asked if I wanted Jack this weekend. We are off rotation this weekend.”  
Emily smiled happily, “I hope you told her yes! I could definitely go for a Jack Attack this weekend.”  
He smiled and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, “I did tell her yes. I’d also like to tell her about us, our relationship. I’d like to be honest with Jack, too. I’d like him to get used to us as...us,” he was looking at her, his eyes questioning.  
Sitting up further she placed her hand on his cheek, “Well of course, Aaron, if you think it’s time. What about the team though? Will Haley say anything?”  
“If there’s one thing Haley understands it’s keeping our private lives separate from the BAU.”  
“Aaron I’d like that a lot. I love Jack.”  
“I know you do, and he loves you,” running his hands over her hair, he gently covered her cheek with his large hand, “I want my son to see how much I love you, Emily. And I do love you.”  
Emily’s heart pounded, as emotion clogged her throat. Sitting up straight she met Aaron’s gaze and tears spilled over and onto her cheeks at the emotion she saw in his eyes, “I love you, too Aaron,” she told him, then threw her arms around him.

Relief flooded Aaron’s veins as he held Emily tightly. He had no idea what he’d done to deserve her love but he promised himself he’d never do anything to jeopardize it.  
Emily pulled back, smiling at him through wet eyes, “Pick up where we left off?”  
Aaron stood and lifted her over his shoulder, “Exactly where we left off!”


	20. Haley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Emily prepare to spend a fun weekend with Jack, but first must tell Haley their big “secret”.

Emily let herself into her apartment struggling to carry the items she’d purchased at the craft store. She could hear the shower running so she hurried to set up her supplies before he could object. Aaron hated a mess and what she had planned was definitely messy.  
She hurriedly cleared the coffee and end tables to the edge of the living room and rolled up her area rug and rolled it to rest against the far wall of the living room, creating a large, open space. She rolled out two layers of thick plastic to cover the floor and covered the plastic with a large canvas drop cloth. She was setting up three easels when Aaron appeared looking delicious in jeans and a dark pullover half zip fleece sweatshirt.  
“Emily, what is this?”  
Hands on her hips she said, “It’s for our art project with Jack today.”  
He eyed the room suspiciously and frowned, “Is that paint?”  
“It sure is!” She slipped three pillow cases over the easels, “We’re going to paint pillowcases and when they dry we’ll have one of a kind pillows!”  
“Wouldn’t this activity be best to do outside?”  
“Absolutely, but it’s raining so I decided to do it in here!”  
“Of course you did,” his eyebrows drew into the well known Hotch frown.  
Emily stepped in front of him and smoothed out his brow, “This will be fun, I promise. Oh, and I love you.”  
He grabbed her hips, “That’s not fair. Emotional blackmail,” but his eyes softened, “I love you, too,” he pulled her in for a quick, hard kiss before letting her go.  
“Haley will be here any minute,” his eyes searched hers, “Are you sure you don’t want me to speak with her alone?”  
“I’m sure. I can’t explain it but I feel like we’ve been living in slow motion, like a movie on pause. Now that I know you love me and you know I love you I’m ready to hit play and start living our movie. Does that even make sense?”  
He kissed her forehead,” It makes perfect sense.”  
As if on que, the doorbell rang.  
“You get that and I’ll get a movie ready for Jack.”  
Aaron nodded and headed for the door.

Aaron greeted Haley and his son, and after Jack’s excited squeals at seeing his daddy and “E me” he was finally settled in front of the movie Emily had started for him.  
Aaron had let Haley know he and Emily wanted to discuss some things with her so they all settled in at the kitchen table with coffee.  
Haley spoke first,”Is everything all right? You said you needed to speak with me,” she looked expectantly between him and Emily.  
“Nothing is wrong, Haley. We need to discuss a few things that will affect Jack, and as his mother you we wanted to talk to you.”  
“We?”  
Aaron searched for words. How did a man tell his ex wife that he was in love with and building a new life with another woman? “Emily and I have been seeing each other for several months and we’ve kept it quiet at work, but I’d like to be open with Jack about it when he’s here. And of course you also deserve to know that Emily will be involved in his life.”  
To his surprise, Haley smiled.  
“Oh Aaron! I was afraid you were going to tell me you were moving away. I’ve known about you and Emily for months.”  
Aaron was shocked,”You have?”  
“Of course,” she said gently,”You’ve been happy, smiling, relaxed. It doesn’t take a profiler to see that you’re in love with her.”  
Emily spoke quietly,”Haley it’s important to me that you know nothing happened while you were married.”  
“I know that, too, but thank you Emily,” she turned to Aaron, “I owe you an apology, Aaron. I don’t want you to believe our marriage failing was your fault.” Emily stood to excuse herself and give them some privacy but Haley stopped her, “It’s okay Emily.” Emily sat back down and listened as Haley continued. “Aaron, our marriage was built on ideals, my ideals, especially toward the end. I made everything so difficult for you. I hated your job and you did everything you could to make sure when you were home to give our family one hundred percent. I knew how hard it was for you, yet I kept pretending you had a normal job and we had a normal family. Your job is part of who you are yet I never acknowledged that part of you. I just want you to know that I,” she struggled for composure,”I am equally, if not more, to blame for the failure of our marriage.” Emily’s eyes were huge, but she remained silent. Aaron felt a shift, a weight lifting off his shoulders,”Thank you, Haley,” his voice soft. Haley regained her composure and asked for a moment with Emily. Aaron was startled but Emily reassured him it was fine. He nodded and retreated to the living room to check on Jack but Emily knew he was listening. “You love him?” It was more of a statement than a question. Emily nodded,”Yes I do.” “You’re good for him. You understand him in a way I never could. In a way I never tried to.” Again, Emily nodded. “You love my son?” “I do, Haley, but I’ll never, ever try to take your place. You are his mother. There are a lot of parenting decisions you and Aaron will have to make as Jack grows up and I will never stand in the way of that.” Haley nodded,”I appreciate that. So, are we friends now? I’ve never done this before,” she said, laughing. Emily laughed too,”Me either, but I think friends is good.” Jack burst into the kitchen,”Paint E Me!” Emily explained the activities she had planned with Jack as she led Hailey into the living room. “I love that idea, Emily! Jack will love it!” “I hope so,” she rolled her eyes toward Aaron,”Aaron’s horrified, but Jack and I will have fun.” “I am not horrified!” Aaron said indignantly, “I’m realistic. This is going to make a mess!” Both women laughed and Jack joined in, not knowing why he was laughing. Aaron muttered about about the insanity of painting pillow cases indoors. Jack was tucked in bed, exhausted from his day of painting. All in all the activity had gone well and Aaron grudgingly admitted that he’d enjoyed himself, and the drying pillowcases did turn out well. He and Emily had each made one and Jack had made two, one for himself and one for Haley. He heard the hair dryer shut off and watched as Emily made her way to the bed and slipped in beside him. He took a deep breath, loving how she smelled. She smiled at him,”All in all a pretty good day, huh?” “Yes,” he pulled her into him and kissed her neck. Her breath caught as he moved from one side of her neck to the other, running his hands up and down her body. He protested when she pulled away from him but he stopped protesting as she crawled under the covers, telling him he deserved a prize for being subjected to such a mess. As she took him into her mouth he hissed, promising she could make a mess whenever she wanted.


	21. Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Reid identifies with an unsub he lashes out at local law enforcement and school officials which angers Hotch. Emily intercedes with Hotch on Reid’s behalf and Hotch does go uncharacteristaclly easy on Reid, but is angry at Emily for using their relationship to run interference within the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this episode but did change it in that Reid confides in Derek and Emily about an incident that occurred when he was in high school. I added an element to the incident, and while I hated doing that to Reid, it gave me a little more depth to work with writing Emily and Aaron’s conflict. I also gave names to three of the boys who bullied Reid. You’ll have to read on to find out why!

Emily, Reid and Morgan rummaged through Owen Savage’s bedroom while Hotch was downstairs trying to smooth things over with local law enforcement after Reid’s outburst. She didn’t blame Reid for speaking out; the school, law enforcement and Owen’s own father had failed him so many times it was a wonder that Owen hadn’t snapped much sooner than he had.  
Owen, in an attempt to appease his father, had joined the wrestling team and the other boys on the team had told him he had to masturbate in front of them all in the locker room as an ‘initation’. The other boys made a video of this, unbeknownst to Owen, and posted it to social media. Emily notes the mirror in Owen’s bedroom,”His mirror is painted black.”  
“So he didn’t have to see himself,” Morgan said.  
Reid was looking through some papers and pictures in Owen’s desk and slammed the top drawer hard, then rested his head in his hands.  
“Reid?” Emily said, concerned, glad when Morgan began telling Reid how small he himself had been his freshman year, and that he’d been bullied daily.  
After listening to Morgan, Reid began speaking softly. He told them how he’d been lured to the football field one evening under the pretense of a pretty young girl wanting to meet him,”Three of the football jocks, Brian Maxwell, Brent Donnelly and Carl Younger stripped me makes and tied me to the goal post. Everyone was laughing at me. Eventually people started to leave, but Carl wasn’t done yet.”  
Horrified, Emily asked,”Did he beat you up while you were tied to the goal post?”  
“No. He peed on me,” Reid replied.  
Emily gasped,”Oh my God! Reid!”  
“They laughed and laughed, then took my clothes and left me there. I eventually got myself untied and ran home. My mom was having one of her episodes and didn’t even realize how late I was coming home, or that I was naked.”  
Emily crossed the room and pulled Reid into a tight hug, glancing at Morgan over Reid’s shoulder. He was clenching and unclenching his fists. When Emily released him Reid said,”I’ve never told anyone about that.”  
“Reid, I’m so sorry,” Emily told him.  
“It was a long time ago,” Reid replied matter of factly,”Let’s see if we can find something to help Owen.”

Emily could see Aaron was furious at Reid, rightly so since Reid had risked his life and placed the team at risk, but he didn’t know what had happened to Reid in high school or why Reid so closely identified with Owen. Fearing Reid would be reprimanded or even fired, she sent Aaron a text asking him to stop at her hotel room before heading to the airport. “What’s wrong?” Aaron demanded upon entering her room, concern etched on his face. “Aaron, I know why Reid did what he did. You should know before you...take any action.” Aaron listened intently to her, wincing as she relayed to him what she’d learned from Reid. “I just wanted you to know, to understand.” He nodded and told her he’d see her on the plane. It was after six that evening when the team arrived at the BAU and the team wearily finished their reports and headed home. Rossi was just packing up to leave when Aaron barked out from his office,”Prentiss. My office, please.” Taken aback by his harsh tone Emily headed quickly to his office. He was seated at his desk. “Yes?” “Shut the door,” he said without looking up. She hadn’t imagined the harshness in his voice, he was definitely angry. She shut the door and asked,”Is something wrong, Sir?” “What were you thinking?” He demanded, eyes flashing with anger. Emily shook her head,”What...” “Reid could have very easily been killed today. His actions put our entire team at risk. Anyone in the vicinity of the police station could have been killed while Reid blocked our shot. You could have been killed.” “I understand and I’m not stupid SIR! When Reid asked me to cover him he made sure I had a shot! He knew I understood why he was doing what he did!” “Don’t you see what’s wrong with that? That isn’t how a team safely operates!” He lowered his voice and said quietly,”You took advantage of our relationship and asked me to go easy on Reid. We laid ground rules, Emily. We did that for a good reason. Strauss would love to know what happened today and what action I took, or rather, didn’t take. This is why the no fraternization policy exists, to ensure a teams ability to safely function isn’t compromised by a relationship between agents! Dammit!” He stood, placed his hands on his desk and leaned on them,”You put me in a difficult position today.” Emily stood in silence, not sure what, if anything, she should say. She was hurt, embarrassed and angry. Thinking it best if she just left she asked,”It won’t happen again. Is that all, Sir?” Damn her voice, thick with the tears she refused to let fall. Aaron, no, Hotch sighed,”That’s all.” She hurried to her desk to gather her belongings and didn’t hear Dave approach. “You okay, Kiddo?” “Not now, Rossi,” she started to walk away. He caught her arm,”Emily, wait. Morgan told me about Reid.” “I get it. I knew as soon as Morgan told me about Reid that you’d try to intervene. You care, you’re a good friend.” “But a lousy agent, right? Since I put your life at risk?” “Nah. You had a shot. You know that. I know that. He knows that,” Dave gestured to Hotch’s office,”But try to understand where he’s coming from, Emily.” Not even bothering to deny anything, she said,”I put him in a bad situation. I know that was wrong, but...,”she shook her head,”I’m tired, Rossi. Thanks for the pep talk, though.” “You know what he’s most upset about?” “I tried to use how he feels about me to sway him from coming down so hard on Reid.” “Nah. I’m not saying he’s not angry, just that most of that anger stems from fear. You could have been killed today, Emily, and that terrified him. Now go home, I have one more counseling session” She smiled,”How did you know? We’ve been discreet.” He laughed,”Goodnight Emily.” She felt slightly better as she headed to the elevator. Aaron watched Emily leave his office with her head down and shoulders slumped. He used every bit of restraint he had to let her go. He’d watched her talk to Rossi so he was ready when Rossi appeared in his doorway. “How is she?” He asked Dave. “She’ll be fine. How are you?” “Does everyone know or just you?” Aaron asked in resignation. “Well, only I know for sure now. What are you thinking, trying to keep a relationship a secret from profilers?” “We’re thinking there is a no fraternization policy and if given a chance Strauss would use that policy to destroy this team.” Dave waved his hand, there are ways around that policy, and I can help with Strauss.” “I don’t want to know how.” “Are you all right, Aaron? I know that confrontation wasn’t easy.” “What did you tell her?” “What you didn’t; that your anger stemmed from the fact she could have easily died today.” Aaron closed his eyes,”She let emotion cloud her judgement. Then she let me know what happened to Reid knowing I’d go easy on him. That’s manipulation, Dave.” “Is it?” “Of course it is.” “Or maybe it’s trust? Love?” “Dave...,” “Hear me out Aaron. Emily trusts you. Maybe she wanted you to know the whole story because she trusted you to handle it differently if you knew the reason Reid acted like he did. Would you really want to lose Reid as an agent?” “Of course not, but I need her to trust me, too. Trust that I know Reid wouldn’t behave the way he did if there wasn’t a good reason.” “You need to tell her that,” Dave stood,”Come on, we’ll walk out together.” “You go on Dave, I need to finish up some of these files.” “Aaron. The files can wait. Don’t let old habits ruin a good thing,” Dave stared long and hard at Aaron for a long moment before turning to leave. Aaron slammed the file he was working on shut and hollered for Dave to wait. When Aaron got home the apartment was quiet. He placed his briefcase and ready bag on the floor near the door and walked quietly toward the bedroom, stopping short when he saw Emily asleep on the couch. Kneeling in front of her he spent a few moments drinking in the sight of her. Dave had been right, he’d been terrified when they’d pulled up on the scene and Reid had been blocking their shot. Yes, she’d had a shot but that hadn’t mattered in that moment. He noticed the steaks on her face, knowing he’d caused those tears. Pain sliced through him remembering how he’d yelled at her. Unable to stop himself he gently kissed the tear tracks on her cheeks and she stirred. Before she could wake he covered her lips with his, hungry for her. She responded immediately, her hands in his hair as her tongue sought his. Placing his left hand under the back of her neck, cradling the back of her head gave him full access to her mouth while his right hand made quick work of the buttons on her blouse, and lifting her again he reached around and undid her bra. She was beautiful, her generous breasts filling his large hands. She moaned into his mouth as he palmed her breasts, tweaking her already taught nipples with his thumb and forefinger. He pulled his head back, taking in her kiss swollen lips and perfect breasts. Breathlessly she asked,”Aaron do we need to talk?” “Yes, but after I show you how much I love you,” he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom, gently laying her on the bed. He quickly took off his clothes and then went to work removing the rest of her clothes. Satisfied that they were both undressed he lay beside her on the bed, pulling her toward him until she was facing him, hitching her left leg over his side. Her eyes widened as he pushed into her. Snugly inside her, he whispered roughly, “I love you, Emily Prentiss. Living without you is not an option,” he pushed into her again, filling her until she gasped. She closed her eyes but he demanded,”Open your eyes. Look at me, Emily. Watch me love you.” She did as he asked, kept her eyes locked on his as he moved inside her, faster, until all they saw and felt was one another. He held her eyes as he loved her, feeling more exposed than he ever had in his life. When he felt her stiffen and begin to convulse around him she once again tried to close her eyes but he ground out,”Eyes open Emily.” He watched her go over the edge, as she watched him do the same. For long moments they lie facing one another. When he spoke he had a lump of emotion in his throat,”I love you, Emily. I’m sorry, honey. I’m sorry I made you cry, I’m sorry I hurt you.” “I’m sorry I put you in an uncomfortable position. I shouldn’t have done that. I love you, Aaron. I hope you know how much.” “I know, Em,” he smiled wryly,”and so does Dave. The rest of the team is not far behind.” Emily laughed,”What are we going to do?” “I don’t know yet. But,” he laughed,”Morgan gave Garcia the names of the bastards who humiliated Reid.” “What did she do?” Maxwell is behind on child support and trying to live off grid. Needless to say he’s back on the grid and an anonymous tip has been called in regarding his whereabouts. Younger is a contractor and after some digging Garcia found that he is using cheap materials and pocketing the difference, and Donnelly is already doing time for armed robbery. By the time Garcia’s done with them they’ll all be serving some kind of time.” “Once a piece of shit always a piece of shit, right?” “Yes,” Aaron said firmly. “Aaron, you were right about the fraternization policy. In order for us to make this work and keep the team together I can’t compromise your ability to lead. I promise I won’t do that again. I’m sorry I put you in that position.” Aaron kissed her forehead,”Apology accepted. I understand why you did it. I just ask that you trust me, Emily. I know my team and if one of my team, my family, is lashing out or stepping out of line, please trust me to look into it.” “I will,” she kissed him and laughed as she rolled


	22. The Big Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seemingly random, public killings brings the team to New York and directly into the path of danger. Will Emily keep her cool with Kate’s familiarity with Aaron? Will she be able to maintain a professional facade when Aaron is injured?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how much this chapter will be on par with the episode, there are two different versions in my head that want to be written so we’ll see!
> 
> I don’t own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.

“Will you be ok to work in the field? New York finally called us in,” Aaron asked Emily we he hurried into the conference room.

Seeing they were alone she replied,”I’m good.”

“I know that but the side effects of the antibiotics you were on lasted a long time, and catching Jack’s stomach virus made everything worse. You’ve lost weight and you’re pale.” 

“The doctor told me it’s a side effect that may take time to dissipate. It was a strong antibiotic and I was on it for three weeks. Then little Jack Attack shared his stomach bug with me. I’ll be okay.”

“You’ll go to the doctor when we get back from New York if you’re still getting sick?” 

“Yes, dear,” she rolled her eyes.

Aaron looked uncomfortable for a moment, “We’ll be working with Kate Joyner...,”

“Oh good God Aaron, I’m 33 not in high school,” Emily laughed, “but if she steps out of line I’ll throat punch her,” Emily laughed not only at Aaron’s startled look but at how quickly he was forced to recover as the rest of the team filed into the room.

Reeling from a physically and emotionally taxing day Will’s surprise visit and JJ’s even bigger surprise announcement lifted their tired spirits. Though seven am was going to be rolling around quickly Rossi was buying a round at the hotel bar. Love and laughter abounded, JJ was congratulated and hugged while will received handshakes and manly back slaps. Penelope googled the baby name suggestions that were floating around. The camaraderie was certainly good for the team, as tomorrow promised to be another difficult day. “Not feeling well, Em?” Dave asked. “Let’s just say that I’m ready to be done suffering the side effects of the miracles of modern medicine.” “Want a ginger ale?” “Thank you Dave, but I think I’m going to hug the little mommy to be and head up to my room,” sliding off her stool she patted his shoulder. Watching Emily make her way to Will and JJ, Dave noticed he wasn’t the only one watching Emily. Aaron’s eyes followed her movement with a look of concern. Moving to stand beside Aaron, Dave said quietly, “She ok? And don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.” “She’s still having side effects from three weeks of antibiotic therapy for the kidney infection she had, but honestly Dave, I’m worried about this case. I don’t want to send her out with Cooper tomorrow. We have no idea how many unsubs there are.” “Tell you what. I’ll keep this crew distracted to give you two time to get upstairs. You have connecting rooms.” “How do you know that?” “Just a little talk with the front desk. You’re welcome.” Aaron discreetly made his way out of the bar and toward the elevator where the doors were just closing with Emily inside. In a few quick strides he made it to the elevator just before the doors closed. Emily looked at him with wide eyes, “Is everything all right?” “Yes. Dave finagled us connecting rooms and is distracting the others so we can have some privacy. I’ll unlock my side of the door for you.” “God bless David Rossi,” Emily whispered, exiting the elevator as soon as the doors opened. She let herself into her room, washed her face, brushed her teeth, pulled on an oversized tee shirt and threw back the covers on her bed to make it look like she’d slept in it just in case anyone from the team stopped by her room in the morning. Within thirty seconds she was through the connecting door and entered Aaron’s room as he was coming out of the bathroom in his boxers. “How’s the nausea?” Aaron asked, turning down the bedding. “Better,” she slid into bed and into Aaron’s waiting arms. Sighing she rested her head on his chest,”Everything is better now.” “It is.” Content in one another’s arms they both relaxed, each breathing the other in, bodies melting together. No words were needed right now. This is happiness, she thought, true happiness that needed no words, no frantic groping, nothing more than holding one another and feeling at peace. When Aaron finally spoke she felt his voice rumble through his chest. “I don’t like sending you out with Cooper tomorrow. We have no idea how many unsubs we’re dealing with. We don’t even know what we’re dealing with.” “I’m not thrilled with the idea of you being out there, either. I have a bad feeling about this case.

After a long silence Aaron said softly, “Haley was right.”

She shifted so she could look at him,”What do you mean?”

“It’s hard to love someone who works this job. Living in fear of losing the one you love every time they go to work.”

Emily nodded,”It is. I feel better when you and I work together but I understand we have to work this case differently.”

Aaron twirled her hair absently,”Living without you is not an option,” he rolled her onto her back and buried his hands in her silky hair, his eyes burning into hers.

“The same goes for you, Aaron, but we can’t live in fear. Yes, we have dangerous jobs, but we also have a skill set that enables us to the job as safely as possible. We have to trust in that.”

He nodded,”You’re right.”

Emily smiled wryly,” I know we have to be up early, but we can’t not take advantage of Dave’s ‘finagling’.”

He smiled,”What did you have in mind?” 

She wiggled her way out of her tee shirt, leaving her only in her black and red lace panties.

“Mmmm. I’ve heard that from the roof of this hotel there is an excellent view of the New York skyline.”

“Want to go check that out?” She teased.

“No. Nothing could possibly beat the view I have in front of me. It’s breathtaking.”

Her giggles turned into a moan as he took her breasts into his hands.

Penelope lay safely ensconced in Derek’s arms, her head resting on his shoulder,”This is a bad one, isn’t it?”

He let out a long sigh, “Yeah baby, it is.”

“How do I do this, Derek? These bastards walk right up to people in broad daylight, and shoots them dead.”

“I’m sorry you have to see that Penelope. But we’re going to catch them.”

“I sit in that room with Lisa and watch people going about their daily lives and then in two seconds they’re dead. I can’t watch that happen to you. Or Emily, or Hotch or JJ or Reid! I can’t do this...,”

Derek sat up, “Baby Girl, come on, calm down. Breathe, Penelope,” he tried to calm her, “I know you’re seeing things you aren’t used to seeing, I know you’re way out of your comfort zone but baby we need you. We cannot do this without you.”

Penelope sat up, sitting across from Derek, hold both of his hands, “Not if something happens to you. Promise me nothing will happen to you.”

“Baby you know I can’t do that,” when she started to protest he placed a finger over her lips, “Shhh, listen to me. I have every reason in the world to keep myself safe. I have you to come home to.”

Penelope rolled her eyes.

“You don’t believe me?” 

“I believe you. I love you. And I’m still scared.”

“I know, baby, I know,” he wrapped his arms around her, taking comfort from holding her, “We’re gonna figure this out Penelope.”

 

The Next Day:

‘Yeah Dave,” Hotch answered his phone. 

“There’s been another shooting.”

“Where ?”

When Dave gave him the location Aaron’s heart stopped, “Emily?” He damanded, not giving a damn that Kate or any of the other members of his team heard.

“She’s fine, shot the unsub but not before he got a shot at Cooper. Doesn’t look good, Aaron, we need you down here.”

“I’m on my way,” Aaron was already heading for the SUV. 

During the drive multiple scenarios playing through his mind, all of them ending with Emily hurt. Dave had said she was fine but Aaron needed to see with his own eyes.

Aaron screeched the SUV to a halt. Relief flooded his veins when he saw Emily talking to JJ and Morgan. Seeing she was fine he made his way to Dave. 

“We think we may have a serious problem,” Dave told him.

“What is it?” Aaron asked, heart sinking. Terrorism.

Back at the FBI Field Office the team learned from Penelope that the terrorist cell had hacked into the camera footage at each crime scene. 

“They’re gaging the response time at each location,” Reid said. 

Emily went to the hospital to check on Detective Cooper and notify Detective Brustin. Learning Cooper was critical, she filled in Detective Brustin on the terrorism angle and new profile. It was there she learned there had been an explosion. Panic clawed it’s way up her throat, threatening to choke her. Aaron. Her team. Pregnant JJ. Drawing strength from deep inside she managed not to fall to her knees. Detective Brustin was talking but she didn’t hear him. Grappling for her phone she dialed Aaron and the call went directly to voice mail. Dropping her phone she leaned against the SUV forcing herself to take deep breaths. She had to function, she had to. Fighting the numbness threatening to to take over her body was talking all her strength. Was it just twenty four hours ago she and Aaron had been discussing the difficulty of loving someone who worked this job? That one of them living without the other wasn’t an option? It was an option. Worse, it was a real possibility. Aaron may be gone. No. No no no no no. He couldn’t be. He just couldn’t. “Agent Prentiss!” Detective Brustin’s voice finally registered. Turning to look at him he was trying to hand her something. She saw it was her phone and it was ringing. “Aaron!” She answered. “Emily!” “Garcia where’s Aaron?” “I...I don’t know. Reid and Rossi are with me, I have Morgan on the line. I can’t reach Hotch or JJ. I’ll keep trying...” but it was too late. Emily had dropped her phone as she sank to her knees, vomiting on the pavement of the sidewalk. She heard Detective Brustin talking to Penelope, then he was helping her up and into his vehicle. “Where are we going?” She asked numbly. “One of our Critical Incident Command Posts. I let your tech girl know but then the line went dead. PENELOPE The immense relief that Derek was alive made Penelope dizzy. Her relief has short lived as the phone line cut off, leaving her not knowing where JJ or Hotch were. She’d heard Emily vomiting and knew if it were Derek missing she would be in the same shape as Emily. Trying to push the worry and panic aside she and Lisa began frantically working to locate cameras that would have filmed the explosion. It didn’t take long to locate and Penelope shrieked in horror as she saw the SUV explode, the blast blowing Hotch off his feet. Sobbing, it took a few moments for Lisa’s words to register. They weren’t in it. Oh my God Hotch and Kate weren’t in the SUV when it exploded! Quickly, Penelope and Lisa located more frames and could see that Kate looked to be badly injured but Hotch was up and moving around. She dialed frantically to reach Emily. EMILY Emily jumped as soon as she heard her phone ring. It was Penelope. “Garcia?” “Aaron’s alive, Emily. We found the explosion on the city’s cameras, he and Kate weren’t in the SUV, but it looks like Kate is hurt badly. Aaron looks banged up but up walking around.” “Oh my God, Garcia, thank you!” Emily felt her heart start to beat again, the choking sensation in her throat began to subside, “Oh God thank you, she sobbed, “Thank you!” Emily buried her face and sobbed.

Brustin awkwardly patted her shoulder, “Good news on your husband?”

Emily smiled, “He’s not my husband, but he’s okay.”

“Not your husband, huh?”

“No, but his mine,” she said.

Once at the Command Center Emily found JJ, Rossi and Reid. Once she’d been filled in on the situation they piled in an SUV and headed for St. Barclay’s Hospital. When they reached the hospital Emily hit the ground running. Brustin stuck with her as she frantically tore through the ER looking for Aaron. 

Brustin found him first. He was in a curtained off exam room shouting at Derek to find his ready bag, “Boy is someone gonna be glad to see you,” he said to Aaron, turning to find Emily right behind him. 

For Emily the world seemed to spin in slow motion. She knew she looked like a crazy woman; the look on Derek’s face when he saw her confirmed that thought. She stood and stared at Aaron, taking in the small cuts on his face and blood soaked gauze in his ear, then met his eyes. Unsure what to do, they had ground rules about keeping work separate from their relationship, she tried to form words but all that came out was a strangled sob. After what felt like hours but was only seconds Aaron held out his arms. She launched herself into them, burying her face in his chest as his arms closed around her and held her tightly. 

Aaron glanced at Derek over Emily’s head, “Derek, a minute?”

“Yeah, man. Yeah. I’’ll get your go bag.”

Emily tried to stop the tears, tried to pull herself together but could only say, “I thought you were dead.”

He ran his hand in slow circles on her back, “It’s all right,” he said softly. 

She pulled back and swiped at her eye, “I’m sorry, I know we laid ground rules but I didn’t know...Garcia couldn’t find you...,”

His hands on both sides of her head he shushed her, “Emily, it’s all right. Listen to me. I could have died. Either of us could have. I’m tired of pushing aside how I feel about you, tired of not letting anyone see it. I love you and I don’t care who knows.”

“I love you, Aaron,” she hugged him one more time before Derek came in with Aaron’s ready bag. 

“You all right, Prentiss?” Derek asked.

She took a deep breath, “I am now,” she took the ready bag from Morgan and handed it to Aaron, telling him she would wait out in the lobby with the others. He nodded, but did kiss her again, a quick, hard kiss to her lips. 

When Aaron appeared dressed and in his vest they gathered around him and pored over what had happened and where the holes were in the profile. It didn’t take them long to realize that the hospital was on bypass because the Secret Service was there protecting someone, who that someone was remained unknown. 

“The paramedic,” Dave said slowly.

“The bomb is on the ambulance I drove in here,” Aaron said. 

Emily laid a hand on his arm, looking at the security monitor. Morgan was down in the ambulance bay. Alone. Shit.

 

PENELOPE

“Garcia, talk to me!”

“Morgan where are you?”

“In a place I don’t want to be right now.”

Garcia’s heart raced when he asked her to jam the satellite and find him an isolated place to take the ambulance. 

“Head north and floor it she said,” terrified and pissed off, “Why is it always you? Why are you the one who always does things like this?” She continued to give him directions and talk to him, watching the clock on her screen like a hawk. One minute and fifty seven seconds until the satellite would be out of position and the whacked out paramedic could remotely blow up the ambulance. She knew she’d heard gunshots earlier but Derek had told her ‘it was nothing.” The more time ticked away the harder her tears fell. 

“Derek get out!” She yelled.

“No, I’m not there yet.”

Then her world ended. She heard a loud crash and then silence. Sobbing she lay her head in her hands. He’d promised. He had promised he’d come home to her! There was no way he survived that blast. He wasn’t coming home to her, he wasn’t!

Her headset squawked, “Garcia?”

“Derek?”

“Woman, you are my God given solace. You have to promise not to ever stop talking to me.”

Wiping her eyes she snapped, “I can’t right now because I’m mad at you!”

“I can wait,” he said.

He didn’t have to wait too long, as soon as he got back Penelope was over being mad at him and grateful he was alive. As he held her tight she glanced around the room. Boy, did the BAU look like a sorry lot. Hotch’s face was cut up and he had trauma to his ear, threatening his hearing. He and Emily clung to one another; Emily’s face puffy and red from all the tears. JJ flew into Will’s arms when he arrived and they held one another tight. Emily reached out to Reid and Rossi and hugged them both, then JJ did the same.   
Kate’s office was empty. Kate had undergone surgery at St. Barclay’s but her injuries had been too severe, she hadn’t made it. 

This case had indeed been a bad one; a case that would stay in the minds of the BAU agents and the NYPD for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to write and I’m still not happy with it, but here it is. I apologize if this is hard to follow I’m having difficulty with dialogue spacing correctly as I’m using a blue tooth keyboard and my phone to write. Hopefully my laptop is up and going soon!


	23. We Knew All Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something fun after New York!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to put some fun and camaraderie in after the last chapter. I don’t own Criminal Minds or these characters, but I love them and want them to have some good times.

New York had shaken Emily to her very core. The nightmares had been the worst. Aaron had held her and soothed her every time she woke up screaming and drenched in sweat, but it didnt’ take away the images she saw every time she closed her eyes. The nightmares weren’t always the same but the ending was. Aaron was always dead.  
Her ability to compartmentalize kept her anxiety from spilling over into her work but reared it’s ugly head when she tried to sleep. She avoided sleep as much as she could which had become a source of conflict with her and Aaron. The terror of New York had forged a new bond between her and Penelope. Penelope had been on the phone with Morgan when the ambulance had exploded and was struggling with her own demons since that fateful case.

“Em, every time you all get called on a case I know that one or more of you may not come back. Each time you all go out, my nightmare begins," Penelope had confided in her. 

Dave, ever insightful, decided they needed some fun so tonight they were all going to his house, no, his ‘mansion’ for dinner. He insisted food, drink and laughter was just what the team needed. He also believed she and Aaron needed a proper coming out party. Of course, the team already know she and Aaron were together, but maybe Dave was right. Everyone had learned of their relationship during a time of fear, and something as special as what she and Aaron had should be properly celebrated. With that she and Aaron had both agreed, and she really was looking forward tonight.  
Penelope had deemed the party was a reason to shop so Penelope, JJ and Emily had shopped. When she’d let slip that Aaron loved her in red Penelope had of course hatched another plan. 

“If Sir Bossman loves you in red, then in red you shall be, but he can’t see you in the dress until the party,” Penelope had declared, “You’ll ride to the party with us so when he sees you in this scrap of red we all get to see his reaction.”

“Penelope, it’s not a wedding,” Emily had protested.

“You’re gong to deny us the opportunity to watch our ever stoic boss’s eyes pop out of his head?” Penelope had replied in mock horror. 

Emily had given in gracefully, and really was looking forward to Penelope’s crazy plan. Emily buckled into JJ’s car, wincing when the seatbelt tightened over her breasts. “You okay?” JJ asked. “Yeah, yeah, must be going to start my period soon. My boobs hurt.” JJ eyed the bottle of ginger ale in Emily’s hands. Are you still having nausea?” “Yes, but don’t tell Aaron, he’ll drag me to the doctor. It’s not as bad as it was, but I can tell you I’ll never take that particular antibiotic again.” “When was your last period?” “JJ! I don’t know, I’ve never been regular. I had a light period last month so I’m probably in for it this month. What, do you think I’m pregnant, too?” The thought was preposterous, “I’ve been on the pill for years.” “You do know that some antibiotics can make birth control pills ineffective in preventing pregnancy,” pointing to her growing belly, “That’s how this little miracle happened.” “Oh my God!” Penelope squealed. “You guys are crazy. Let’s get to Rossi’s so you two can carry out your nutty plan,” Emily said, though some doubt was creeping into her mind. Could she be pregnant? No, she squashed the idea. Impossible. “When did you start the antibiotic?” “Ten, eleven weeks ago? You guys, really...,” her protest died on her lips. Her last period had been light spotting for one or two days, she’d had nausea and vomiting which she’d attributed to the antibiotic, but something JJ said bothered her. The smell of coffee, which she normall loved, was almost intolerable. She hadn’t had a cup of coffee in, well, weeks. Her breasts were normally tender before starting her period but not painful, and her breasts hurt. Oh, God. “Emily we need to stop at the drugstore!” Penelope exclaimed. “Not tonight, we have the party.” “Exactly, my friend. Were you planning on having any drinks at this party?” Oh, hell. “This is something I should do with Aaron,” she protested, her protest sounding weak, even to her ears. “Oh Honey, you already did it with Aaron,” Penelope laughed. “Ok, fine, if it’ll make you two feel better stop at the drugstore. When the test is negative I’m so getting drunk at this party.”

Penelope bought three pregnancy tests and upon arriving at Rossi’s the three women hurriedly rushed past a bewildered Dave and headed to the bedroom that Dave directed them to. Penelope and JJ went about opening the pregnancy tests and Emily peed in the Dixie cup Penelope had thrust at her. JJ expertly added the urine to the tests.

“Now what?” Emily asked. 

“I’ve set my timer for five minutes. Do you want to get dressed?” Penelope asked. 

Suddenly nervous, Emily began picking at her fingernails,”Five minutes is plenty of time to get into my dress.”

Penelope and JJ giggled.

“What now?” Emily asked warily.

“We’re interested in how long it will take Hotch to get you out of it,” JJ told her. 

Blushing, Emily said, “You guys!”

“Oh, this is serious, Em. You have to promise to tell us! There’s money riding on this,” Penelope handed her the dress. 

Looking between her two friends she couldn’t help but laugh, “Give me my dress!”

“But you will tell us, right?” JJ asked.

Emily surrendered, laughing, “Fine, I’ll tell you!”

Emily quickly took off her jeans and tee shirt and slid into the dress, “Will one of you zip me up?”

JJ zipped her up and and handed Emily the red, heeled pumps that Penelope had deemed ‘do me pumps’. 

Emily stood and made her way to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. The dress looked very nice, hugging her hips, narrowing at her waist. The keyhole cut in the fabric showed off her generous cleavage. JJ stood beside her as she looked in the mirror.

“Oh what I’d give to have your boobs, Em! You look great!” JJ told her.

“I think Hotch is going to devour you in front of all of us!” Penelope exclaimed. 

Emily laughed, thinking to herself this must be what prom would have been like had she been to hers. Surrounded by her best friends, dressing up and doing her hair, giggling and gushing over one another. Well, minus the three pregnancy tests sitting on the bathroom counter.  
Telling herself they would be negative she felt, was excited the right term? Her heart beat faster thinking of having Aaron’s baby nestled in her belly. Sighing she told herself maybe someday that would be a reality but not now. The tests would be negative and she told herself she would not be disappointed. On que, Penelope’s phone dinged, letting them all know the five minutes was up.

Penelope squealed, “Emily are you ready?”

“Guys, they’re going to be negative,” Emily said to herself as much as to JJ and Penelope. 

“Emily go look! The suspense is killing me!” Penelope gently propelled her to the bathroom. 

“Penelope, you do the honors,” Emily pointed to the counter top.

Eagerly Penelope picked up the tests while JJ and Emily sat on the edge of a massive whirlpool tub. “Ooohhhh!,” she squealed, “Guess who’s not getting drunk tonight?”

Adrenaline surged through Emily, making her slightly dizzy, “Be serious Penelope.”

“Oh, Em, I am! We have a blue line, a plus sign and a digital ‘pregnant’!” She handed the sticks to Emily. 

Emily stared at the three positive results in shock. It couldn’t be, yet the proof was in front of her. Floored, she stared at the pregnancy test results, her hand unconsciously moving to her still flat abdomen. Pregnant. I’m pregnant, she thought to herself. Her and Aaron’s baby was growing inside of her. She looked up to Penelope and JJ, “I...I’m pregnant. Oh, my God, I’m pregnant!” Smiling, she accepted hugs from both her friends.  
“I just...Oh my God!”

“I am so happy for you, Emily. You are going to be such a good Mommy! Hotch will be over the moon!” Penelope told her.

“I, I hope so. I hope he’ll be happy,” she whispered, both hands cradling her abdomen. 

“He’s here, I see his car parked outside. Would you like me to go get him?” JJ asked.

“No, no. I want to tell him at home,” Emily reached out her hands to her friends, surprised, and very, very happy. Emily did think enough to pull out her phone and get online to make an appointment with her gynecologist, relieved to see an appointment opening on Monday. Appointment scheduled she looked to her friends, “I’m going to have a baby!”

 

Forty five minutes later the three women made their way down Dave Rossi’s massive staircase, all dressed to the nines with hair and make up to match. JJ had curled Emily’s hair with a large curling iron and the result was soft, full curls bouncing to her shoulders. JJ was dressed in a soft, lavender dress that showed her hint of belly, and Penelope looked amazing in a royal blue dress that screamed “Garcia!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! I am looking at some fine ladies,” Morgan let out a long wolf whistle.

Morgan, Reid, Rossi, Aaron and Will were all gathered in the foyer. Aaron turned his head toward the staircase and though three women were coming down the stairs, he only saw Emily. My God she was beautiful. Her hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders, and her dress. That dress hugged her hips and waist and damn the keyhole top that was showed off her generous cleavage. Her red heels melted into the curve of her calf and he was making plans for the two of them and those shoes. His legs took him to the staircase of their own accord, his hand reaching for hers as she took the last few steps. His left hand found the small of her back and pulled her toward him.

“You’re beautiful,” he said quietly in her ear. He felt her shiver from his breath on her ear and smiled. Wrapping his arm tightly around her waist he pulled her firmly against his side. 

His team let out cheers and clapped, but it didn’t make him as uncomfortable as he’d thought it would. He wanted everyone to know how much he loved the woman at his side.

“Finally!” Morgan said loudly, clapping Hotch on the back, “took you two long enough to come out with it!” He said as he reached for Penelope, taking her hand firmly in his. 

Will shook Hotch’s hand, “I’m happy for you, Hotch,” he said before pulling JJ to his side, resting a hand on her slightly swollen belly. 

“All right, all right, enough mushy mushy. Dinner’s ready!” Rossi announced, leading them to a beautifully set table on his back patio, “Everyone have a seat, Reid will help me bring out the food.”

During dinner the questions began, Penelope first to ask, “Okay, start spilling it. When exactly did this happen?” She waved her fork between Emily and Aaron.

“We really became friends on the Milwaukee case, Emily was there for me during the divorce. As my friend,” Aaron fielded the first question.

“Boring,” Penelope said, “When did you, you know, become Aaron and Emily?”

“I’ve got this one,” Emily said, “When you got shot, Penelope. That’s when...”

Penelope turned to Derek, “I knew it! Pay up!” She rubbed her fingers together and Derek pulled out his wallet. 

That set the tone for the rest of the evening. Emily couldn’t believe how correct Penelope had been in her timeline, she and Dave raked in the most money with bets. She and Aaron fielded questions ranging from when they first kissed to what nicknames they had for each other to who said ‘I love you’ first. Aaron shocked everyone and garnered a lot of hoots and hollers when he turned to Emily and told her he loved her and kissed her.  
When all the applause died down Dave raised a glass and made a simple toast, “To Aaron and Emily.”  
Emily’s eyes filled with tears and Aaron squeezed her hand.

“You know Hotch, she’s been good for you. It’s good to see you relax and smile, man,” Derek said, “You deserve this, both of you.”

“Thank you, Derek,” Aaron said sincerely.

It was Emily's turn to ask a question, "How long did it take you all to figure it out? I thought we did a good job of hiding it."

Reid piped up, "Actually, we knew all along. When people are in love it's nearly impossible to control micro expressions, along with other nuances."

"OK, I'll give you the micro expressions, but what nuances are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"When we were in the field Hotch paired himself with you, which is just natural behavior; a male protecting his female. Whenever you spoke or moved, Hotch's eyes were always on you, following you," Reid shrugged, "Lack of eye contact between you was another giveaway. In trying to hide the relationship, you actually made it very clear that something had changed. ln the conference room whenever Hotch spoke you avoided eye contact with him and picked at your fingernails..."

JJ interrupted Reid, "What Reid is trying to say is you both just looked happy. Right Reid?" She looked at the younger agent pointedly. 

"Actually...," Glancing at the agents around him, Reid said, "Yes. You both looked happy."

Everyone at the table laughed. Aaron and Emily endured more good natured ribbing, but when JJ couldn't suppress another yawn, Will announced they needed to get home.

"Sorry to be a party pooper, but this creating a human being is hard work," JJ said, smiling coyly at Emily. 

As everyone said their good byes there was another round of congratulations for the couple, and getting into the car Emily looked at Aaron, "That was fun. Dave was right, this was just what the team needed."

Aaron nodded his agreement but his eyes were on the road.

"You didn't have a good time?" Emily asked.

"I had a great time," he answered, looking over at her, "but since seeing you in that dress I've been imagining getting you out of it," his voice was nearly a growl. 

"You don't like it?" Emily asked innocently.

His response was a dark, panty melting look.

Emily crossed her legs, making the hemline rise higher on her thighs and laughed as he pressed harder on the gas.

Once inside the apartment Aaron wasted no time hauling Emily into his arms, kissing her until they were both breathless, shedding his clothing as he led her to the couch. Hiking up her skirt to reveal black and red laced panties he groaned, pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling him. Making quick work of her zipper he pulled down the top of her dress, revealing a matching black lace and red bra. Not bothering to undo it, he shoved it down, exposing her breasts, wasting no time palming her sensitive breasts. Emily's head fell back, gasping as his mouth clamped around one nipple. Wiggling against him he groaned, allowing her to undo his pants and push them out of her way. Steadying herself by placing her hands on his shoulders she held his eyes as she sank onto him, taking him deep inside.  
Every part of her was so sensitive, so responsive, because of the tiny little life snuggled safe deep inside her. That was her last coherent though as she moved against him, her hands now bunched against his chest, mouth fused to his as his hands worked magic on her breasts, his thumbs brushing against her nipples bringing her to a quick, explosive release. Breaking away from his mouth her forehead fell to his chest as she shouted his name over and over. She shuddered one last time as his release quickly followed hers.  
She placed kisses on his chest as their breathing and heartrates returned to normal. Remembering JJ and Penelope's bet she smiled into Aaron's chest and giggled.

Kissing the top of her head he asked, "What's so funny?"

Meeting his eyes she smiled, "I guess no one wins the bet."

At his confused look, she explained, "Penelope and JJ made a bet on how quickly you'd get me out of this dress. Since I'm technically still wearing it, I guess no one wins."

His horrified look made her laugh, "I love you, Aaron."

His gaze softened, "I love you too, Emily."

Emily busied her fingers toying with his chest hair, "I'm going to get ready for bed, and then I have something for you."

"Something more than this?" He looked at her questioningly.

She nodded as she kissed him again, then slid off of him and headed for the bathroom.

After a quick shower and changing into her standard oversized tee shirt Emily stood in the bathroom, having reached for the door handle three times, unable to bring herself to open the door. Instead, she lifted her tee shirt and stood looking in the mirror at her belly. Her abdomen was still flat, but her lower abdomen was firmer than usual. Caressing her belly she tried to calm herself. She needed to tell Aaron about their baby, but that meant telling him about a past she wasn't proud of; a past that may create problems with this pregnancy. No, she told herself firmly, her doctor had assured her at her last annual visit that she would have no problems carrying a baby. But still she worried. All right, she told herself, time to be a big girl and let Aaron know she was carrying their child. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the bathroom door and padded into the bedroom.  
Aaron was already in bed, glancing at her and then glanced again, his expression concerned. "Honey is everything all right?"

She smiled reassuringly and climbed into bed, "Fine," she replied, taking his hand, playing with his long fingers, something she liked to do, "I know we, us, we've not been together long, but I love you. So much, Aaron, you really have no idea."

Taking off his reading glasses he turned to her, "Emily, is something wrong?"

"No, at least I don't think so. You've given me something I'd given up on ever finding. I just didn't think there was anyone out there for me, but you've given me something else, too, something I never expected but am so glad to have," she placed his hand on her lower abdomen, "Our baby is sleeping in there, Aaron, and I'm so happy. I hope you're as happy as I am," she whispered. 

His eyes widened as he looked from where his hand rested on her abdomen to her eyes, "You're pregnant?"

She nodded, a single tear slipping from her eye. 

"You're sure?" He asked.

Her heart hammered at the excitement in his tone.

"Yes. I took three tests and the symptoms make sense...,"

His lips covered hers, stopping her words. When he pulled back he was full of questions, "When did you find out? Have you been to the doctor yet? Do we have a due date?"

She let out a relieved laugh, "You're not upset?"

She knew everything was going to be okay when he leaned down and kissed where his hand had been covering her abdomen, "Hi, baby," he said softly, "I'm your daddy."

A few more tears slipped from her eyes as Aaron talked to her belly, "Surprised? Yes. Upset? No, never, Emily. When did you find out?"

"I found out tonight, at Dave's. I mentioned my boobs hurt to JJ, and she and Penelope began putting two and two together."

"JJ and Penelope know? Will I be allowed in the delivery room to watch the birth of my child?" He asked wryly.

"Don't be silly! JJ asked if I was still having nausea and we began talking about the antibiotic I was on, which, as it turns out, makes birth control pills ineffective."

"So all the throwing up wasn't the antibiotic?" he asked. 

"I think some of it was. My period was only slight spotting last time I had it and on the pill sometimes I don't even have periods, and between that and the breast tenderness," she shrugged, "that was enough to send Penelope into the drug store on our way to Dave's," here, she pulled some clear plastic baggies out of her purse and handed Aaron the pregnancy tests.

He started at them in awe, eyes glossy as they met hers again, "Have I told you I love you?"

"I got online and made a doctor's appointment for Monday morning. If you want to go," she asked tentatively.

"Of course I'm going," he answered immediately.

She knew now was the time to tell him, "Aaron, I need to tell you something."

Eyebrows drawn together in concern, "What is it Em?"

She sighed, "When my mother was stationed in Rome, I was fifteen. I moved around a lot as a kid, and it was always hard to fit in. So, I, uh, did whatever it took to fit in."

"You got pregnant?"

She nodded, " I was in no way ready to be a parent, and John," she scoffed, "John wanted to do with me. I did have one friend, Matthew Benton," she said fondly, "I'd gone to my priest when I found out I was pregnant. He was...not supportive. But Matthew was. He found a doctor and went with me," she shrugged, tears falling from her eyes again, "I'm sorry, Aaron."

Aaron pulled her against him, "Why are you apologizing to me, honey? You were a child, only fifteen. You must have been terrified."

She nodded against his chest and whispered, "I was. Last year, I had thought about having a baby. I would have used a donor service. I was afraid there would be some scarring or a chance that the abortion all those years ago would cause problems with a pregnancy. My doctor did an ultrasound and testing and assured me the abortion hadn't left me at risk of a problem pregnancy. So our baby," she paused, "our baby..."

"Will be fine," he said firmly, placing his hand on her lower abdomen again, "our baby is safe and growing inside you."

Emily was unsure of how long Aaron held her before gently pulling back so he could look at her. His eyes were shining, "I love you, Emily Prentiss. You don't know how happy you've made me."

Emily smiled, "You think Jack will be excited?"

Aaron laughed, "Of course!"

"JJ and Penelope aren't saying anything, not even to Will or Morgan."

"Good," he said, kissing her temple, lying down and pulling her back into him, resting his hand on her belly, "but right now you need rest," he said, moving his hand from her belly to shut off the bedside lamp then immediately placing it back on her belly, "Good night, Sweetheart."

She snuggled into him, placing her hand on top of his, "Good night, Aaron," moving her own hand to her belly she whispered, "Goodnight, baby."


	24. Everything to Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prentiss and Reid are being sent to investigate claims of child molestation at a religious sect in Colorado. They aren't being sent in as FBI, but when the unsub discovers one of them is FBI, thinks go from a routine questioning to hell. A pregnant Prentiss is being held inside with Reid, Hotch loses his objectivity, composure and possibly his job, but he doesn't give a damn. All he cares about is whether he will lose Emily and his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm going there. I loved the raw emotion in the episode Minimal Loss so I decided to add to it. No spoilers, you'll have to read it to find out what happens. 
> 
> I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

Fresh out of the shower Emily padded into the bedroom to get dressed for work. She stopped short when she saw Aaron looking at their sonogram picture her doctor had done to confirm the pregnancy and give an estimated due date. At the time that sonogram picture the doctor determined Emily was nine weeks along and mom and baby were in good health. Now, at 15 weeks and 5 days Emily had a barely visible baby bump that was only visible when she wasn't dressed. Aside from Emily and Aaron and of course OB/GYIN, JJ and Penelope were the only others who knew of the pregnancy. After a meeting with herself and Aaron, JJ and Penelope had agreed it was in the best interest of the team if no one else was aware of the pregnancy, meaning they hadn't told Will or Morgan and wouldn't tell them until Emily and Aaron decided to share the news themselves.  
Hearing Emily come into the room Aaron placed the small framed photo on the dresser and turned to Emily, "How are you and Peanut this morning?" He asked, planting a kiss on Emily's upturned lips.

"We're doing great, Daddy," she lifted her towel, knowing Aaron would want to see the little bump in her belly.

"Good morning, Peanut," he kissed the little bump, "How's mommy?"

"I feel great," Emily smiled. She really did feel well and was enjoying being pregnant. Other than the earlier nausea and vomiting she'd had early on, before she'd even known she was pregnant, she'd been having an easy pregnancy. The fatigue had subsided, and the only thing that still bothered her was coffee, so she'd switched to decaf hot tea.

"Are you sure you're up to traveling to Colorado today? I could send Morgan or Rossi."

"No, Aaron. I'm fine. Reid and I are mostly along for the ride and to observe the children. Reid and I've been studying Cyrus and know the case. Hopefully we won't find anything and I'll be back tonight for dinner," she said, dressing quickly. Once dressed, she hugged and kissed Aaron, leaving to meet Reid at the airstrip.

 

Driving down the bumpy dirt road, Nancy, Emily and Reid reviewed the case and the phone call that had drawn them there in the first place. Emily took off her gun and badge, telling Nancy that because of the organization's feelings toward outsiders she and Reid should be introduced as Child Victim Interview Experts. Following Emily's lead, Reid also removed his gun, badge and credentials. Nancy agreed, but Emily was concerned about the other woman's somewhat cocky mindset. Squashing that concern down, Emily shared a look with Reid as Nancy exited the car and announced they were looking for Benjamin Cyrus.  
A man with slight build told her she'd found him. Introductions were made and when Cyrus quoted Benjamin Franklin Nancy proceeded to tell him they weren't there to listen to him quote scripture. Before Emily could say anything Reid managed to smooth things over, and the women entered the compound while Reid remained outside having a conversation with Cyrus, complimenting the sustainability of the compound. Making a mental note to have a private work with Nancy to remind her that the man had given them permission to speak with the children and it was in their best interest to work with him, not offend him.  
Once in the school Emily and Nancy were speaking with a young girl named Jessie and her mother. Taken aback at the girl's statement that she was married to Cyrus, she studied the girl's mother's facial expression, realizing the woman had given permission for her young daughter to marry the older man. Before she could continue with her interview, Cyrus and several other men barged into the school carrying weapons and asked what they knew of a raid on the compound. Shocked, Emily looked back and forth between Reid and Cyrus. They were not aware of any raid on the compound, but if there was a raid this routine trip just took a very dangerous turn.  
Emily summoned all her control to keep from placing her hands protectively over her abdomen. Heart sinking, she had a feeling this assignment had just put all their lives in danger, including her unborn little baby, who was counting on his or her mother to keep it safe. She sighed in relief as Cyrus told his gunmen that their guests, herself, Nancy and Reid, didn't know about the raid. When Cyrus directed them all to the basement she, Reid and Nancy went willingly. As long as Cyrus knew they didn't know about the raid, they would be safe.  
Gathered in the maze of tunnels in the basement of the compound Emily listened in horror as gunfire erupted. Listening to the rapid gunfire and shouts above her, Emily did something she hadn't done in a long, long time. She prayed. Crouched into a corner with Reid, she wrapped her arms around her middle and prayed that the God she'd neglected for years would keep her baby safe. Then she looked to her left and saw a large cache of automatic weapons. Breathe, Emily, she told herself. Breathe and pray, breathe and pray she repeated the mantra over and over again in her head. This will make the news and Aaron will come, she told herself. Aaron and the team will come and we'll be okay.  
Cyrus was instructing everyone to remain calm, telling them God would protect them. Emily squeezed her eyes shut tightly and prayed once again for the strength to protect her baby. Cyrus knew they knew nothing about the raid, she told herself. He had no reason to hurt them if they did as they were told. Then Nancy spoke.

"It's the State Police, I'm an officer of the State." 

"Well there's nothing we can do right now," Emily told her firmly, but she wouldn't listen.

"I can talk to them," the other woman replied, turning and walking toward the armed men keeping them inside the basement.

"No, you can't! It's dangerous! Nancy, stop!," Emily took two steps toward the woman, hoping to catch her arm and talk some sense into her but Nancy ducked past the armed man.

"Nancy!" Emily yelled, taking another couple of steps, but the other woman was gone. Dammitt! She turned and shared a look with Reid as they listened to what seemed like hours, but was in reality only minutes of shooting. 

Cyrus reappeared, once again reassuring them and telling them not to fear as they were on the side of the righteous. 

"Where's Lund?" Emily asked, fearing the answer.

"It wasn't us," Cyrus told her. 

Fighting the urge to vomit Emily said to him, "What? You can't shoot it out with the cops! You have children here!" My baby's here, she screamed silently in her head. 

"I didn't start this," he told her, then began shouting orders at his men. 

Emily turned in a circle, head in her hands as she listened to gunfire, shouting, breaking glass and the sounds of bodies hitting the floor above her.

 

At the BAU JJ ran to Morgan's desk, turning on the TV nearest them. They watched as the story of the raid at the religious sect unfolded. Morgan turned to JJ in horror, "JJ that's not the ranch where Prentiss and Reid are?"

When she nodded in the affirmative, Morgan screamed for Hotch. 

When Aaron heard Morgan's scream he slammed down the phone, ending the call he was on and ran out of his office, looking directly at the TV Morgan was pointing at, "Prentiss and Reid!" Morgan shouted.

As Aaron took in the images on the TV screen and Morgan's shouts all the breath left his lungs. Fighting for composure he said with all the authority he could muster," All right, that means we're the lead with hostage and rescue and support. Get Garcia, she's coming with us. Let's go," he turned to Dave who was standing next to him, "Dave, I can't," he hesitated, knowing he was failing his team, "I can't," he looked at the older man, his eyes imploring Dave to reply.

"Aaron I know this is hard but if you're ever going to prove to Strauss you can lead this team while you're involved with Emily...,"

"She's pregnant, Dave," he said so only the other man could hear.

Dave paled slightly but recovered quickly, placing his hand on Aaron's arm, "I'll take lead. Let's go get them out of there."

During the flight Aaron couldn't concentrate. All he could see was Emily and the sonogram picture on their dresser. He knew the team was talking but all he could hear was the heartbeat of their baby that they'd gotten to hear at Emily's first prenatal appointment. He couldn't lose them. Wouldn't lose them. He sat alone at the back of the plane, head in his hands. He felt the seat shift on either side of him and he knew who had sat down. Unashamed he lifted his head and looked back and forth between JJ and Penelope with wet eyes.

"Aaron," JJ said gently, "We'll get them out. All three of them," JJ wiped a tear away.

"Sir," Penelope said, "Emily is smart, Sir. I believe that she will find a way to stay safe, to keep your baby safe. You have to believe that, too, Sir. Have you considered letting the other's in on her pregnancy?"

"Dave knows. He's taking lead."

"All due respect, Sir," Penelope told him, "Em, the baby and Reid don't need Dave. They need you. If anyone can do this, you can," Penelope said.

Aaron nodded, knowing how much courage it had taken for Penelope to tell him that. She was right. Emily, the baby and Reid needed him to be functioning, not blubbering and feeling sorry for himself, "Thank you, Garcia. You're right."

"Always happy to bring clarity, Sir," she said.

Aaron moved toward the front of the plane, sitting next to Dave, "What have we got?"

Dave clapped him on the back as the team filled him in on what he'd missed. When he got to the scene the son of a bitch Wells would pay for this. The bastard did this to get ahead politically. 

 

COLORADO

Once on the scene in Colorado Aaron pulled Dave aside, "Dave, they've left choice of negotiators up to me."

Dave nodded, "I taught most of the Hostage Negotiation Unit. You want a recommendation?"

"I'm making you the lead negotiator."

"Me?"

"Why go to the students when I have the teacher?"

"Because the teacher is emotionally involved and so is the agent in command."

"I know I am, this is a unique situation. We have two agents inside who could affect the outcome on the inside"

"True, but I can't be objective, I know them too well," Dave argued.

"This outcome depends as much as our ability to predict the moves of Emily and Reid as much as Cyrus. That's why you're the best man for the job."

"Assuming that Reid and Emily are still in the condition to make moves," Dave said.

Aaron squeezed his eyes closed, doing his best to ignore the pain tearing through him, "I know how bad this is, that's why I want you doing the talking."

Aaron could see the pain in Dave's eyes too, "All right."

Aaron could hear a commotion over by the vehicles and with Wells in his line of sight he closed the distance between them in seconds. The man was commanding to know why he wasn't aware there were FBI agents in the building. Aaron snapped at him, "The only thing you're in the position to command is a lawyer."

"Who the hell are you?" Wells snapped back.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief. I'm the guy who is going to tell the Attorney General of the United States whether to charge you with obstructing a federal investigation or negligent homicide."

Wells took a step closer to Aaron, "You can't talk to me like that."

Aaron stood toe to toe with the man, "Get off my crime scene."

Satisfied when the sniveling bastard walked away, he and the rest of the team learned what could about the sect and Rossi prepared the other agents that they wouldn't be able to save everyone inside.

Aaron fought his roiling emotions as Rossi spoke with Cyrus. He had to get Emily and Reid out of there, he had to.

When Dave asked about the three child service workers Cyrus informed them that one of them was dead. Aaron bent over, putting his hands on his knees. No, no, no, no, no!

Morgan stood beside him with his hand on his back, as Dave asked who was dead. When Cyrus replied that the deceased was Nancy Lund, the relief that swept through Aaron was so strong his peripheral vision darkened. Morgan clapped Hotch on the back, "We'll get them, Hotch."

Aaron placed his hand on Morgan's arm, grateful he was there. He listened as Dave made negotiations to bring supplies in at first light. 

The night passed agonizingly slow but first light final arrived and Rossi delivered to Cyrus the promised supplies. When he returned he made a bee line to Aaron, "I saw Emily and Reid, they're fine for the time being."

Again, relief so sweet it was almost palpable swept through Aaron. He had Garcia working with another agent to get a parabolic mic set up, and they were lucky enough to be able to pick up some conversation. That conversation quickly caused conflict in within the team as they heard Cyrus pass out the wine and state that they'd drank the poison together. 

Aaron and Morgan were ready to go in, "They're committing mass suicide, Dave!"

"If we go in now people are going to die!" Dave implored.

"People are already dying," Aaron told him, ordering men to prepare to go in.

Over the parabolic mic they heard Cyrus shouting that there had been no poison, that the adversary prowls around seeking souls to devour and commanded his followers to watch each other.

Several hours later JJ ran to where Hotch, Morgan and Dave were talking, "You've got to see this," she said.

Aaron could see from the fear in JJ's eyes that whatever he was about to see was not good. He followed JJ to a TV they had set up. The news reporter was reporting that the case had been taken over by the FBI and the Attorney General's office confirmed there was an undercover FBI agent inside the compound.

Penelope clutched Derek's arm, "What's this mean, Derek? And don't tell me something you think will make me feel better."

"Baby it means things are about to get real bad for Prentiss and Reid. Why don't you go back to the hotel...,"

"Why don't you shut up and go get them!" She shrieked.

"Get the parabolic mics up, Garcia," Hotch said quietly.

Garcia did as she was told and watched as the men put on their headphones, and she and JJ clung to one another.

"Which one of you is it? Which one of you is the FBI agent?" They heard Cyrus say calmly.

"Why would you think one of us is an FBI agent?" Reid asked.

"God will forgive me for what I must do," Cyrus said calmly.

Aaron closed his eyes as he heard the man cock a gun, "Goddammit," he muttered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Reid answered Cyrus calmly.

"One of you does. Who is it?" Cyrus asked.

"Me. It's me," Emily said.

All the breath left Aaron's lungs, and he didn't feel Morgan's hand on his back. The sounds he heard next would haunt him the rest of his life. Emily gasped, grunting in pain. Having to reposition the parabolic mics it was probable that she was being dragged. 

"I told you not to put me in this position," Cyrus shouted, then they heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Emily's sharp cry of pain. 

Aaron clenched his fists, helpless and worthless. God only knew what the bastard would do to her. He heard a thud, another cry of pain, another thud and Emily grunting.

"Get up," Cyrus growled at Emily, followed by another slap and breaking glass.

Aaron ripped off his headphones, looking at the Dave and Morgan helplessly, unable to form words, only able to shake his head as he thought of her in there being beaten. She needed him now, but all he could do was listen helplessly. His heart broke with every kick, slap and punch he heard. 

Cyrus cited some scripture to her and then they all heard the loudest thud of all.

Unaware of the tears streaming down his face Aaron threw off his headphones and shouted at Dave, "We have to go in!"

"I can take it," Emily gasped.

"Oh, you can take it?" Cyrus asked, then came the sound of more flesh hitting flesh. 

Dave saw the look of pure misery on Aaron's face, "Listen. Listen to what she's saying."

"I can take it," she said again.

"She's antagonizing him!" Morgan threw his headset.

"She's not talking to him," Dave said.

"She's talking to us," Aaron said, resignation in his tone, "She's telling us not to come in."

"Pride comes before the fall," Cyrus said.

He heard another deep grunt, heard her gasping for breath. He'd knocked the wind out of her. He'd punched her in the stomach. The baby. Their baby was going to die at the hands of a madman. With a final thud and a faint groan they heard Cyrus to order someone to take her upstairs.

Aaron threw off his head set and ran toward nothing but open field, guttural, keening sounds coming from his throat, running and running until he collapsed.

Garcia stood and began running after him, stopping only when Derek grabbed her arm, "Penelope, now probably isn't a good time."

His baby girl stood looking at him with a tear streaked face, chest shaking from her sobs, "Derek, Emily's pregnant," she pulled away from him and ran toward her boss. 

Derek looked between Rossi and JJ, "After that beating?" he asked quietly, "Did he just hear," Derek cleared his throat, "Did he just hear the woman he loves more than his next breath get badly beaten and...," He couldn't finish the sentence. He stood a moment, then knocked all the headsets off the table, "Sometimes I hate this fucking job."

Penelope paused as she neared Hotch. He was sitting on the ground, hands in his hair, just rocking back and forth. Feeling totally inept she approached him, sitting down next to him, "Hotch? Aaron? Sir?" She grasped for words at a time there were no words.

When he looked at her, she saw the true depth of his love for Emily. His eyes were desperate, begging, pleading with her to tell him everything was all right, this was just a nightmare. Wrapping her arms around him she drew him to her, his head resting on her shoulder, an occasional sob escaping him. Penelope's heart was torn into tiny pieces just sitting there quietly holding her fearless, ever stoic boss. No words were needed. He needed comfort and light and that's what she did best. Struggling to find a bright spot in all this horror, she spoke quietly, "She will hold on, she'll find a way, Sir."

"How? After that," he swallowed hard, "After that beating, how?" He lifted his head, looking at her, eyes still begging, searching for some hope to hold onto. 

Letting her tears fall unabashedly, "Because I believe, Sir. I believe that for everything bad that happens something good happens, too. When I lost my parents, I thought I'd never be whole again. But now I have this team, my family, and I love all of you. Emily has you and your baby, and that goodness will give her hope, and something to believe in. Something to fight for, to live for. She has the good that's waiting for her. Emily is smart, and I know she did everything in her power to protect that baby from that...that despicable bastard!"

"She's right, Hotch," Morgan said from behind them, "She wouldn't have told us not to come in if she thought she needed us. She loves you and that baby more than anything and when the time comes, she'll let us know when to come in."

Penelope stood, but not before Aaron reached for her hand and squeezed it, "Thank you, Penelope."

"You're welcome," she said simply.

Morgan watched her go, then sat down next to Hotch, "I don't know what to say, man. I won't pretend to know what you're going through. You and I don't always see eye to eye, but I respect you. That back there," Morgan shook his head, "I don't know what I'd do if I were in your shoes."

"Hopefully not fall apart like I did," Hotch muttered.

"Hey man, not going in there was one of the hardest thinks I've ever had to do. If it were Penelope," Derek clenched his jaw, "I don't think I could have stopped myself from going in."

They sat in silence for a moment before Morgan continued, "Reid talked to us. He's waiting for a sign, waiting for us to tell him when we're going in," he let out a humorless laugh, "That bastard Cyrus asked us to send them in a meal, fried chicken and all the fixins."

Aaron looked at him sharply, "End game?"

"Yeah."

"I can't go in," Aaron told him.

"No, you can't. Rossi and I are going in. I'll get her and Reid out, Hotch. I promise you that. You ready to finish this?"

Aaron stood, reaching a hand down to help Morgan to his feet. The men stood facing each other for a moment before Morgan pulled Hotch in for a manly hug. 

On their way back up to the base of operations they saw JJ and Penelope waving at them, urging them to hurry. Breaking into a run, they arrived quickly and JJ shoved a headset into Aaron's hands, "Emily's talking," she said excitedly.

Aaron threw the headset on and tried to still his shaking hands as he absorbed her sweet voice, "If you can hear me, I know you're coming. I can try to get the women and children into the tunnel but I need to know when you're coming."

Aaron sent Morgan around the compound and outside the window of the room where Emily was being held. Using the laser on his gun he signaled they would be coming at three am. Emily confirmed she'd received the message.

 

Emily lie on the bed, waiting for Jessie's mother to come back in. She'd been praying non stop that God would spare her baby. She felt like hell and knew she'd be in a lot more pain tomorrow, but when she'd been allowed to use the bathroom she'd been dizzy with relief to see she wasn't bleeding or even spotting. She wasn't having any cramping, either, which was good. She'd gone limp when Cyrus had beat her, not flinching when he'd drug her by her hair or punched her face, but had fiercely guarded her abdomen when he'd been kicking her. Taking a deep breath hurt and she was sure she had some cracked ribs but the kicks to her ribs wouldn't hurt the baby.  
Taking in her bruised and bloodied arms she felt sure she'd done an adequate job of using those battered arms to protect her lower abdomen while Cyrus had kicked her. Knowing Aaron had undoubtedly heard Cyrus beating her she'd racked her brain to think of a way to let him know she was all right and was fairly certain the baby was, too, but she didn't dare risk Cyrus or any of his cronies finding out she was pregnant. No, it was better this way, she'd be in Aaron's arms soon enough and then to the nearest hospital to ensure their baby was unharmed. Tears pricked the back of her eyes at the though of being in Aaron's arms. She allowed herself to revel in that though for a moment, just a moment, before returning her focus on survival.  
She had to convince Kathy to help her get the women and children into the tunnel by three am. It had been a while since the woman had been in to give her a drink of water and she expected her soon. This would be her last chance to convince Kathy to help her or, no, she couldn't afford to think of that. She and her baby would not die here, not as a part of this lunatic's mass suicide.  
Emily jumped as Kathy came into her room and began untying her, "What is it?"

"You were right," Kathy said, frantically working to untie Emily, "They set the place to blow up. I told Jessie to gather the women and children."

"Where is the man I came in with?"

"He's in the Chapel with Cyrus, we have to hurry though it's two forty-five," the other woman pulled Emily out of her room, into the hall and the two women ushered the women and children into the tunnel. 

After that everything seemed to happen at once, flash bangs and gun shots rocked the air in the tunnel and when Emily turned around she saw Morgan. 

"Emily! Are you all right?" 

"They wired explosives!"

"Where's Reid?" Morgan asked.

"He's in the Chapel with Cyrus"

Dave grabbed Emily's arm, "We have to get you out of here."

"Morgan, get Reid!" She begged.

"I will, Emily. I promised Aaron I'd get you out of here. Go!"

Emily turned to see Kathy frantically screaming for Jessie. Before she could speak Morgan assured Kathy he would get her daughter out. Emily nodded at Morgan and as she turned to look for Aaron. She heard him calling her name, and, looking up, she saw him. Before taking more than two steps his arms were around her. "Oh God," she sobbed clinging tightly to him. He was holding her gently, she knew he didn't want to hurt her. 

"Come on, we need to get you to the ambulance, it's a safe distance away when this place blows," he said, moving her quickly away from the building, "Can you walk?"

"I can, I think," her legs felt weak and wobbly and panic began to rise in her; a cold sweat breaking out all over her body. She trembled against him. Late onset shock, she knew that's what was going on, but knowing didn't make her feel better. In fact, she felt weak, like she was falling. But the strong arms around her didn't let her fall. 

"It's okay, I've got you," he scooped her up

"Shock," she whispered, "Panic attack."

"It's all right, we're here," Aaron laid Emily on the gurney and the paramedics quickly went to work getting an IV and fluids started, placed oxygen tubing on her, taking vitals and then assessing her injuries. Aaron watched as they worked, wincing as they probed the wounds on her face, then holding his breath as they lifted her shirt in their search for injuries. Rage surged through his veins as he looked at the ugly purple bruises on Emily's ribs and chest area. Briefly he considered running into the compound and killing the son of a bitch for putting his filthy hands on her but Emily's struggling brought his attention back to her. "Baby!," she gasped, "Is my baby okay? Please, is the baby okay?" She looked at Aaron with pleading eyes, "Aaron tell them! Tell them to check the baby!" The paramedics looked at Aaron; he didn't have to be a profiler to know what they were thinking, "She's pregnant," he said quietly. "Sixteen weeks." He shared a long look with both the paramedics, then turned back to Emily, who was trying to take off her oxygen mask. "Honey don't," Aaron told her, gently placing the mask back on her, "You need the oxygen. So does the baby," he said, praying God would forgive him for lying to her. Hoping she would forgive him. Though her abdomen only bore one bruise on the left side, the rest of her body was battered and beaten. Their baby wouldn't have survived that. "Emily," one of the paramedics asked, "Are you bleeding vaginally? Spotting? Cramping?" "No, no," she shook her head, "I used my arms to protect the baby, look," she lifted her arms. Both her arms had been cleaned up and butterfly bandages applied to the cuts but they still bore bruises in the shape of Cyrus' boots. Suddenly the ambulance shook and a large explosion roared in the night air. Eyes wide Emily begged Aaron to go look for Morgan and Reid, "I will. I'll find them and then we're going to the hospital," Aaron jumped out of the ambulance, telling the paramedics he was looking for two members of his team. They nodded at him and he ran toward the flames shooting into the sky. He didn't have to run far before seeing Dave, Morgan and Reid. "He's dead, Hotch," Morgan told him, "How's Emily?" "She's in the ambulance getting bandaged up, now that I can tell her you're all okay we are going to the hospital." "Can they tell you anything about the baby?" Morgan asked. "Baby?" Reid looked at Hotch, confused. "Emily's pregnant," Aaron told the younger agent. Reid paled visibly, "But...," "We know," Aaron said, turning and heading toward the ambulance. "We'll meet you at the hospital," Dave yelled after Aaron. Aaron nodded and kept running toward the ambulance. Penelope and JJ were in the ambulance with Emily and one of the paramedics snagged him, grabbing his arm, "Agent, she's stable, vitals look good, but the odds of maintaining the pregnancy after trauma like that are very slim. I've called ahead to the ER and they have ultrasound standing by." Aaron spoke softly, "I understand." "I'm sorry, Agent," the paramedic told him. Aaron couldn't speak around the lump in his throat, so he nodded at the man. Seeing Aaron, JJ and Penelope exited the ambulance. "We'll be at the hospital," JJ told him, eyes shiny with tears. "Of course," he said, about to step into the ambulance when Penelope grabbed his forearm, "The good, Sir. Emily needs you to believe that there will be good coming out of this." "Thank you, Penelope," he said, then jumped into the back of the ambulance, taking a seat next to Emily's head, taking her hand in both of his. "Morgan and Reid?" She asked. "They're fine, they'll meet us at the hospital," he said gently. Emily looked at him a long moment, "I'm not delusional, Aaron. I know what we might learn at the hospital. But, there's a chance, and we can't give up on the little peanut. Not as long as there's a chance." Gently wiping a tear off her cheek he told her, "You're right. We aren't giving up," he placed his hand on her belly and prayed for a miracle. Once they arrived at the hospital there was a rush of activity. Emily was assessed again, the ER doctor certain she had cracked or broken ribs but wouldn't do any xrays until after the ultrasound, he told them, assuring him that someone from radiology would be along to get Emily immediately. He spoke the truth, he'd no more left the room than a young woman entered the room. She identified herself as Libby and told them she was taking Emily for her ultrasound. She unlocked the brakes on Emily's gurney and pushed her through a maze of hallways until they came to an ultrasound suite. Aaron's heart was beating so hard he thought he could feel his chest shaking. That's enough, he told himself, taking a few deep breaths. Libby looked between Emily and Aaron, looking like she was struggling to get words out, "Did the doctor talk to you about what to expect?" she finally asked. "Yes," Aaron said. "Ok, Emily, I'm going to put some of this gel on your stomach," Libby told her. Emily clutched Aaron's hand tightly, squeezing her eyes shut as she prepared for the worst. "Well!" Libby's laugh caught both Emily and Aaron off guard. "What is it?" Emily asked. "You two have one tough baby, look," she pointed at the screen. Aaron looked at the screen and watched in awe as the 4D image showed their baby sucking it's thumb, kicking it's feet. Emily was staring at the screen, eyes wide. She looked up at Aaron and let out a laugh that became a sob. As Emily and Aaron watched their baby moving inside Emily, Libby said, "Listen to that heart beat! One hundred sixty eight. Perfect." "The baby's okay?" Emily asked. "Strong heartbeat, good blood flow through the umbilical cord and great fetal movement. Your baby looks great! Congratulations! Would you like to know the gender?" "You can tell us that?" Aaron couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. "I sure can, and from they way baby is laying there's no mistaking the gender of this tough little cookie," she smiled. Looking up at him Emily said, "I think I want to know, Aaron." He nodded, once again unable to speak. Libby smiled, "I was told what happened to you before you got here, and I was so afraid I'd have to give you bad news. Let me be the first to congratulate you on your strong little girl." A little girl. Emily was carrying his baby daughter. Unable to hold back his emotions any longer he gently lifted Emily so he could wrap his arms around her. Their tears of happiness mingled, "You did it," he whispered, You kept her safe." Emily cried tears of joy, smiling at him as he'd never seen her smile before, "We have a little girl. Jack has a sister! Aaron," she buried her face in his neck. "I'll give you a moment," Libby quietly exited the room. Aaron and Emily held each other silently for a few moments before Emily spoke, "Aaron, I prayed. I...I haven't prayed in so long, but I prayed so hard for her. Look at her," Emily pointed to the frozen image on the screen, "it's amazing. She's perfect. Amazing Grace." "Did we just name our daughter? Grace?" "I like it," Emily whispered, "Do you?" "I love it," he beamed, "and I'm so proud of you. You protected her," he kissed her forehead. Libby rejoined them, smiling wryly, "You've drawn quite a crowd," she said, "There's a blonde woman with pink pigtails threatening to hack our computer system if we don't let her know your condition." Emily laughed, stopping short and grabbing her ribs, "They're our team, our family. Do you think you could let them in and let them meet Grace through the ultrasound?" Emily asked. Libby pondered that a moment, "It's not protocol, but I'd say this is an exception. I'll go get them." "Is that okay with you?" Emily asked Aaron as an afterthought. "Of course, honey." The door opened and of course Penelope was the first one to make her way to Emily's side, "What's going on? You're smiling, smiling's good!" Aaron laughed as Reid awkwardly joined Penelope, Morgan, Dave and JJ, "Am I going to see something I shouldn't?" He asked. "Just my belly, Reid," Emily replied. "Is that okay with Hotch?" "It's fine, Reid. You can turn around. Aaron took in the sight of his team gathered around Emily, holding on to one another, waiting anxiously to see what was going to happen. JJ and Penelope flanked Emily's right side and had her hand in both of theirs. Dave, Reid and Morgan formed a semi circle around the head of the gurney Emily laid upon. Emily was right; this group was a family. Libby put some more gel to Emily's belly and placed the transducer on her lower abdomen and there she was. Their beautiful unborn daughter filled the screen, her arms and legs moving as she seemed to dance inside of Emily. JJ and Penelope gasped, "Oh my God! Oh my God, look!" Penelope cried. Emily looked up at Aaron and he nodded, "We wanted you all in here so you could meet little Grace. Everyone, meet Grace Hotchner," Aaron said proudly. "Look at her, she's beautiful! I can't believe how clear these 4D ultrasounds are," JJ said. "She's going to town in there," Morgan laughed, "Do you feel any of that Emily?" "Not yet, but I can't wait to feel her move," Emily answered him. After a few minutes of the men slapping Hotch on the back, congratulating him, and Penelope and JJ sharing happy tears with Emily, Libby took multiple still shots and printed them off and handed them to Aaron and Emily. Libby left the room, giving them a few more minutes together. Aaron made his way over to Penelope and handed her one of the pictures, "The good." Penelope nodded, "Yes, Sir, the good." JJ rubbed her belly and said, "I have an announcement, too, and now is as good a time as any to share. Will and I are having a boy." This led to another round of laughter and congratulations and JJ smiled, "Who knows, maybe our little Henry and Grace will date!" Aaron, Dave, Morgan and Reid all replied at the same time, "She's not dating."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was really difficult for me, but I had to. I'm taking the Haley character in a different direction than the show and really need to add depth to these characters, see how far they will go for the job and for each other. Watching the show we saw Hotch deal with Haley's death. I wanted to see what happens when he hasn't felt that loss, who will he be for Emily? Will he remain the stoic, ever devoted agent to the BAU who never shows emotion or will she bring out the best man in him?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so Hotch and Prentiss had a real conversation on the plane and begin to see one another as real people instead of just coworkers. Hotch really has no one to turn to when he comes home to an empty house and while it may be OOC for Hotch to turn to Prentiss, I just took a leap of faith!


End file.
